A New World
by Pevensies49
Summary: Peter wants to lead Narnia into a new Golden Age, that of the Industrial Revolution. All seems perfect in this brave new world. But all across it choices are being made that will tear it apart. Loyalties, convictions, and family will be tested and broken. Are the Pevensies following Aslan's Will? After all, it is human to fail. REWRITTEN WITH MORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT ALL AROUND
1. Chapter 1

_There are links to two trailers I made for this story on my profile._

_I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, and I'd rather put creative energy into the story than the disclaimer._

**88888**

I am a common Narnian. Which one am I? I might be Finnigan, or the Mayor of Beruna, or Augustus of Galma, or any of the simple Narnian folk you will encounter. But this is not my story. This is the story of the people who shaped the land I lived and died in. For the fate of a world can hang on the caprices and failings and triumphs of a few. None of us are perfect; it was mistakes on the part of those whom we followed and admired which nearly destroyed Narnia. In retrospect, maybe I was even on the wrong side, but Aslan will not tell me. All I am is the scribe of the thoughts and actions He showed me; I have no claim to be the judge. That will be His job, when all things come to an end.

This is a story full of laughter and romance, and tragedy and death, and hope for a world I can no longer experience, till Aslan sings into being a new Narnia. Yet His Will compels me to write it, before it fade from the memory of those still living. It is a word of warning but also of hope, and perhaps one day it shall help those still living and suffering in my beloved land to avoid the mistakes we all made.

**88888**

**Part I of "The New World", Being "A World Broken"**

**~Alicia~**

"Nothing will shake a man-or at any rate a man like me-out of his merely verbal thinking and his merely notional beliefs. He has to be knocked silly before he comes to his senses. Only torture will bring out the truth. Only under torture does he discover it himself."

_C.S. Lewis_

**Chapter 1- Shattered**

**88888**

The world should never have come to this, she reflected bitterly. Across the valley, the red and green banners of the Narnian Army and the bright metal of cold spear-tips sparkled in the rays of the rising sun, and somewhere in that mass of Men and Animals would be many whom she loved, people she admired, people she had called family. Even one who could have been so much closer! It was ironic that the same banners fluttered near her, and soon two armies would be engaged in a stupid, fratricidal conflict, fighting in the name of the same lion displayed prominently as their emblem.

A deathly stillness came over those around her. From the opposite side, the contrasting cheers woke her from her reverie as horses came into view pulling those new weapons. She looked to her left, at the helmeted and armored man sitting stoically on his brown charger atop a knoll overlooking both armies. He nodded; it had come to this. Battle was inevitable. How was it possible? Everything she had known about life had been shattered, twice.

It was fitting that a new, florid dawn was rising, one that would soon be stained with unnecessary blood, the blood of hundreds of Narnians. What kind of land would the next sun rise on? They were the only ones who could change the downward spiral of their land, but it would have to be at the point of the sword and lance. There was no other way. And if they died or succeeded it would be for Aslan. The problem was that the people on the other side of the valley believed the same thing, or at least deluded themselves into thinking so. Or was it we who deluded ourselves, she wondered?

"For Narnia and the Lion!" rang out around her as across the valley another voice, all too familiar, gave a similar battle-cry. There would be no more soul-searching. No more waiting and arguing and discussions in lonely taverns. They would charge, straight toward those deadly black tubes. She thought of another ride through that same valley, six years earlier. Bitter thoughts came to mind of how in those six years she had learned to trust and to love, only to have her life shattered again. How Narnia had changed…no, it was not the fault of Narnia, but of its leaders…

**88888**

=Six years earlier=

It was taking too long to cross the valley, she thought grimly. There were too many trees- dark, fear-inspiring trees. And with the falling dusk, it was becoming harder and harder to see the path. Every minute mattered with the crazy plan they were contemplating. Well, it wasn't really crazy and it definitely wasn't being contemplated. A coup was in motion, and she was a key element in the treacherous plan. That was what they all were, after all…traitors. All for the best, supposedly.

She was interrupted by the fact that she was falling. Too late, she saw the rope stretched across the path as she fell hard on her back and her horse kept galloping.

How was it possible? Miraz's messengers used this path frequently; she was, after all, supposed to be carrying dispatches from him. She doubted that he would approve of her message, but he would never learn of it, if things went according to plan. She thought of the Narnian rebels, but they would all be gathered for the coming battle.

Or that was what she thought before four creatures emerged from the woods. Two were tiny little men, who would have barely reached her waist if she had been standing. The others two were horses…but then the girl started. Where was the head? Her gaze travelled upward, at the bare chests, and then the knotted arms with blades at the ready, blades far larger than any she had ever seen, and the heads of men. She had not seen any Narnians at all besides the dwarf the Lord Donnon had captured and delivered to Miraz, though the royal army had surrounded and was prepared to crush the creatures. She was even more shocked when a mouse emerged from the woods. It walked on two legs, stood over a foot tall with ears as large as a rabbit's, wore a circlet of metal around its head with a red feather attached, and carried a tiny little rapier. She did not hear anything it said as the shock and pain became too much. What had become of the world?

**88888**

When she came to, the first thing she noticed was the jostling. She was lying on a piece of cloth stretched between her horse and one of the half-horse creatures. The second thing she noticed was an animated discussion between one of the little men, who was leading her horse, and the mouse.

"And if it was a man, would you be so forgiving?"

"She was unconscious, Finnigan! And unarmed! What sort of valor would there be in killing her?"

"Then give her a sword when she wakes up and be done with it, Reepicheep! Or are we going to make Greydell carry her all the way to the How? And what happened to centaurs not being ridden or used like common horses?"

The girl started when the horse-man spoke. "I do as Sir Reepicheep asks, and am proud to be of service."

"And since when did you, Sir Reepicheep, start giving orders? Or should it be Lord Reepicheep now?" The sarcasm in Finnigan's voice hung heavy in the grey morning air.

"Since I was appointed by their majesties as fourth in command of the army."

"Fourth?" exclaimed the little man, almost letting go of the rope before catching it, giving the girl a jolt. "The Prince, Peter, Edmund, Glenstorm…"

The mouse turned angrily. "First, I object to the order you placed the prince and Peter in. It's High King Peter, and always will be. Second, as much as I respect King Edmund, both the Prince and Peter have virtually ignored him, and as such I consider him outside the…um, chain of command. Same for Trumpkin. And as for Sir Greydell…"

The girl heard the horse-man sigh as the other two fell into an animated conversation, if an argument could be called that. She tried to process what she had observed so far. The horse-creature was a centaur named Greydell, the proud mouse was named Reepicheep, and the equally proud little man was a dwarf named Finnigan. Their conversation was certainly not improving her trust of them.

Then again, she felt she had no reason to trust anybody in the first place. Everything she thought she knew about her land and those around was being shattered.

Her name was Alicia and she happened to be the daughter of a lord named Glozelle. She had never been close to him, and he had not seemed to mind this as he wove in and out of the endless, tangled web of Telmarine politics up to command of the army. She was just reaching the age when suitors were beginning to present themselves, though she dourly hoped that some ill wind would blow them into these Black Woods, where ghosts had been rumored to live. Otherwise, she was of little value to him in the dangerous games he played. So she had never expected him to use her in the way that he had.

"As a girl, Miraz's agents will be less suspicious of you," she remembered him saying. "Make sure this is delivered to my lords Donnon and Galma." So that was what she was worth? To be a messenger for traitors? But she had obeyed him, and now she had failed. Worse, she had not even been captured by Miraz's spies, but by creatures that were not supposed to even exist anymore.

She was interrupted from the bitter thoughts by a jolting and realized the makeshift stretcher was being untied and lifted by two creatures. They seemed half goat and half men, but after seeing horse-men and talking mice she was not as shocked. They were in front of a huge mound on a hill. A pathway sloped below ground to a little stone archway in the earth, leading to an underground chamber. This was surprisingly bright, lit by the light of forges as dwarves and centaurs and those goat-creatures crafted weapons. There were cheetahs, deer, dogs, and other creatures walking around and talking. The goat-men carried her into another, much smaller room to the side and set down. Eight creatures, a dwarf, a centaur, a badger and five actual humans, were gathered around a table talking quietly. She had resolved not to be shocked any more, but that was forgotten as the closest human turned around.

"Alicia?"

"Caspian?"

**88888**

_This book will be divided into five parts. The three parts will focus on Alicia, Peter, and Edmund respectively and their growths. The last two…well, I don't want to give anything else away._

_I'm trying to work from the book-verse of Prince Caspian as far as possible, with some major elements from the movie, namely: pushing up the ages of Caspian and the Pevensies, Suspian (gag, but I have my reasons) (hence, the girls being at the How), the battle of Aslan's How itself, and Edmund and Peter's personalities (but not Caspian's). In short, it's a mix. THERE HAS NOT BEEN AN ATTACK ON MIRAZ'S CASTLE, so only those in the Telmarine army besieging the How know the truth about Caspian. Alicia I imagine like a combination of Jill Pole and Eowyn from Lord of the Rings but with black hair, both physically and emotionally. _

_Fun book-verse fact: Aslan's How is a mound. I'm still trying to figure out how a cliff could have grown over Aslan's Table. Any geologists with an explanation, please enlighten us._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Introductions**

**88888**

Alicia couldn't understand why Caspian wasn't bound, and how he had a sword, though it was different from that which he had once borne. It was of a strange wrought design, dwarvish as she would later discover. Perhaps the Narnians had some concept of honor and Caspian had given them his parole? But why would he do that? "Are you all right? The Narnians haven't hurt you?" Alicia asked, standing up.

To Alicia's astonishment Caspian laughed. "So what tales has my uncle be spreading about me? Ah, I would expect no less from him. You remember that I disappeared the night my cousin was born? It was no coincidence. Miraz meant to kill me! I was able to escape before…er, my uncle's men killed me." An image of Lord Glozelle intent on his death flashed before him, but he reminded himself that Alicia was not guilty of the sins of her father. "I met some of these fine creatures," he said, nodding to the dwarf and badger, "and, to my amazement, Narnian monarchs of ancient legend. These," he nodded to the four other humans, "were once rulers of Narnia! They were returned to another world that they came from, but have been brought back to assist me. So our people say that I have been kidnapped? Well, it isn't true. We're fighting…together…to restore the rights of these creatures."

"But…so it's all been lies…I thought you were being dragged around by dwarves…I was so worried…and now there's talking mice…and goats and horses that look like humans…does my father know you're alive?"

"Yes, I'm afraid."

Alicia could not believe it. Her body ached, but it was nothing compared to the torment in her mind. She was struggling to make sense of it all, and nothing seemed to fit. Her world had not just been turned upside-down; it had been shattered by this strange new reality.

**88888**

Hurt was nothing new to Alicia. It had seemed to follow her from the cradle. It had first been her mother dying while bearing her. Then it was being left in the care of an increasingly distant father and the governesses through whom his wishes for her were conveyed. They were the usual expectations of a Telmarine woman: to be a proper wife eventually, preferably to somebody possessing influence or the oil that seemed to keep Telmar moving, money. When she was introduced to court, there had been the usual procession of courtiers seeking to curry favor with her father by complimenting her grace or beauty, which she knew to be lies, and then promptly forgetting about her. It was a shallow, vapid society, and she hated it. But she had no mother or siblings to lean on. She was alone.

She did not think of herself as bitter and smug, as others called her. She was naturally observant, and she quickly began to notice the hidden faults of those around her in court. Worse still, she would try to correct and help them. It was a dangerous game, and one that made her few friends. The other women of the court, fond as they were of gossip, were not very amused at having their own faults exposed. The result was a vicious cycle that left her rather isolated.

It is true that few can live without companionship, and Alicia was no exception. A few saw the goodness in her and realized that, in her own way, she was trying to create a better land than that she had been so brutally exposed to. Alicia bonded well with these few, of whom Caspian was one. He had also lost a parent early on. Though they never spoke about this, it was a suffering which united the two. The knowledge that he would one day be king also weighed heavily on Caspian. Though three years his junior, Alicia had helped him cope with this and had taught him to care for others. Whether it was reminding him not to ride his beloved Destrier through the crowds of peasants in Beaversdam or to thank those who served him, she had been a guiding influence in his life. And they had had so much innocent fun together, riding through the fields or sparring as they learned the arts of war, before her father decided it was improper and ordered her to stay inside and learn to crochet.

But that world had started crashing down a month before when Caspian had disappeared. She had never been fond of Miraz and had been one of those who suspected him of being responsible, so that revelation of Caspian's had not caused so much consternation. The revelation that her father had been involved was worse, even with her knowledge of his ruthlessness. But it was the fact that Caspian was leading the Old Narnians that shocked her the most.

All her life, Alicia had been taught that they were savages who had been wiped out by Telmarine arms long before. Narnia had been a barbarian land, the stories went, and the Telmarine conquest had brought enlightenment and civilization. She had rolled her eyes at the legends of her ancestors' prowess in battle and generally forgotten the stories, but she remembered enough to imagine Caspian being dragged through the woods by bands of little men, naked and screaming barbarian chants. The four other humans in the room did not fit that description at all. They were dressed in clothes that were rather fine, though in a different, far more colorful style than that of the Telmarines. Neither were they savage at all, but rather looked at Alicia with a wide range of emotions, none malign.

Alicia thought of herself as fair in her assessment of others. After all, she was rarely wrong, or so she thought. But at that moment, all her societal predispositions soured her view of the Pevensies. Being able to see their faults would stand her in good stead in the future, but at the moment she tried desperately to shut out the qualities that part of her saw so vividly in them.

"I should introduce you," Caspian was saying. "This is Alicia, daughter of Lord Glozelle, and a dear friend of mine."

Alicia noticed a raised eyebrow from the older girl at the words "dear friend." "It seems somebody cares for Caspian," she thought. The next moment the rest of her mind was screaming. "No! It can't be! It doesn't make sense!" Then another thought struck her. "Perhaps she has bewitched him?"

"This is Queen Susan, who was called the Gentle by her people," Caspian said.

The more Alicia thought about it, the more satisfied she was with her theory. Susan was beautiful, with brown, almost black hair pulled back in a bun to reveal an oval face with clearly defined features. There was something else that Alicia noticed, though. There was a certain distance between them, though Alicia couldn't quite figure out what it was. Yes, it must have been an enchantment from her over Caspian. Nothing else made sense to her.

"King Edmund, called the Just…"

Alicia took in the somber face and dark hair and eyes that watched her intently. If it wasn't for the eyes, it would seem that he was extremely bored with the proceedings. He lounged against the wall with his arms crossed, with his uncombed hair almost covering his eyes. Alicia remembered what Reepicheep had said about him being ignored. But his eyes were locked with hers and she realized he was probably trying to see into her depths, just as she was his. She saw a kind watchfulness in those eyes. But again, to her this became possessiveness and bitterness.

"Queen Lucy, called the Valiant…"

However hard Alicia tried, she could not come up with a fault in Lucy. She had never seen the mixture of innocence and determination that the girl possessed. She was not beautiful. Her hair didn't sparkle like Susan's, and neither were the features on her face as defined, but the way she smiled would certainly have been endearing if Alicia had been in that mindset.

"High King Peter, called the Magnificent," Caspian finished. While the others' titles did not match immediately, Peter definitely looked the part. The brown hair that swept gracefully across his forehead, the noble eyes, the beautiful sword with the lion's head that he rested one hand on, the way he effortlessly held himself erect…it was hard to believe that he was as young as his face betrayed. Nineteen, Alicia correctly guessed.

But of the four, he was the easiest for Alicia to pigeonhole into one of the types she had established for Telmarine noblemen. The magnificence became pride and desire for power. She could imagine him with a ruthless pragmatism, like that particular type of man.

Then everything was unsettled again. "Glad to meet you," he was saying kindly. "We know how you feel; it was quite a shock for us when we came here and found that beavers and all sorts of creatures could talk. It took a while to get used to, but once you do it's like another world…"

"It was and is for us," added Lucy. "We need to show you around so you can meet our friends. Oh, and the goat-men are fauns."

"Hold on a minute," came from the corner as Edmund uncrossed his arms and pushed off the wall reluctantly. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Alicia did not answer. What could she say?

"Caspian? You know her, right? What's the matter with her?"

The answer was a shrug. "Alicia? Is something the matter?"

"You're among friends," Lucy put in. "We won't hurt you."

If she would have thought about it, it was illogical for Alicia to act the way she did. She had been suspicious of the others for being gentle with her- "trying to put an enchantment on me, I wouldn't wonder," she had thought- and now she was upset at being interrogated. She said nothing.

"With respects, your majesties," said Reepicheep, stepping forward from behind Alicia and bowing. He and Finnigan had remained with Alicia. "We encountered this lady on the road toward Glasswater, northeast of here. She was carrying this message, but it appears to be in code. Or perhaps it is another language your majesties are more familiar with?"

"It's not any language I know," Peter said, reaching down to take the message from the mouse and glancing over it. "Caspian?"

"I don't know," admitted Caspian. "What is this, Alicia?" This was met with a mute glare from the girl.

"Can't you see she's frightened?" Susan put in, to Alicia's relief. "Reepicheep, Finnigan, what do you mean by 'encountered' her?"

"Well, your majesties…" Reepicheep began.

Finnigan cut him off. "Knocked her off her horse, that's all. Ought to have left her there, rather than have to listen to all this here jawing about nothing."

"You did the right thing," said Edmund, taking the message and glancing over it. "Whatever this is, it's obviously important enough for her to not want to tell us, which means it probably isn't good news. Lady Al…or um…."

"It is customary amoung us Telmarines to address one by last name or family estate when using a title, except in case of royalty, when first name is used." Caspian whispered this well-recited bit of protocol in one breath.

"Lady Glozelle," Edmund finished, looking hard at Alicia. "You are friends with Caspian, aren't you? Is this message something that will be injurious to him?"

The tension hung heavy in the air. Alicia looked coldly at Edmund, who looked just as coldly back at her. The others shot looks at Edmund, and Caspian shifted uneasily to another foot.

"Oh, your back!" exclaimed Lucy finally, to the relief of all except Edmund and Reepicheep and Finnigan. "What did you two do to her?" Alicia's dress was ripped and torn, and blood was starting to seep through.

"Come, Lucy, we need to bandage her. And find her a new dress." Susan took Alicia by the hand and started to lead her and Lucy out the room before the others could object.

"Your majesty knows I would never willingly harm a lady, and in fact…" Reepicheep scurried off after the girls.

"The nice thing about Reepicheep is by the time he's done talking they'll have forgotten about the rest of us," growled Finnigan. The others chuckled as the babble of voices faded.

**88888**

_Fun book-verse fact: Caspian's sword was actually dwarvish. __His own blade seemed "__as feeble as a toy and as clumsy as a stick" in comparison. Sorry, movie-verse Spanish basket-hilt. I'll gladly take you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- One Honest Person**

**88888**

Alicia ought to have been grateful. Reepicheep had issued a longstream of apologies until Susan shoed him out of the room, and the two girls had insisted on bandaging every one of the wounds on her back. Now she was even dressed in a dress that the fauns had made for Susan. The two had been very pleasant, and had refrained from asking more about her mission. Lucy tried especially hard to cheer Alicia up with a bubbly stream of stories of Narnia and its creatures. But everything they did was viewed in another light by Alicia. She thought they were trying to soften her resistance before working to force her secret out of her again. And the loving attitude Lucy had toward Narnia was shut out of her mind as propaganda. When the Pevensies finally left the room, telling her to stay there and rest, she was sure she knew what it really was- a cell.

But she was certainly tired, and she threw herself on the pile of blankets in the corner. Thoughts of what was happening and what she was going to do would have to wait.

**88888**

She had not slept long when she was woken by a knocking on the stone beside her door. She was quite surprised; as a captive, she hardly expected her privacy to be respected. "Come in!" she called. They would certainly come in whether she wanted them to or not, but she would not do them the courtesy of drawing the curtain.

"Oh, it's you," she muttered when Caspian stepped in.

"No, no, you should rest," he said as Alicia leaned forward, about to stand up. "We're friends, remember?"

"We once were," Alicia shot back, still sitting up, "when you had some sanity. I actually respected and trusted you, Caspian. You were one of the few honest people in a shallow, back-stabbing world. And now? What's happened to you, Caspian? What are you doing with these people?"

"These people are…" Caspian began.

"Barbarians our ancestors fought to exterminate," Alicia finished for him. "And now you're fighting for them, against our own people?"

Caspian leaned against the wall and thought of how to phrase his reply. "Alicia, do you remember all the times you reminded me to care for my people? These creatures are my people as well!"

"That girl has bewitched you."

Caspian burst into a laugh. "You mean Susan? Alicia, the four of them only arrived a few days ago! I met the dwarf and the badger the night after I left the castle!"

Caspian paused, waiting for a reply, but Alicia had none. "What was the matter earlier? Were you frightened of the others?"

"Why aren't you?" asked Alicia. "All these strange creatures that were supposed to have been eliminated centuries ago? And what is it that those four people say they are? Rulers from a Golden Age thirteen hundred years ago? Think about how ridiculous that is, Caspian! Why do you believe such fairy tales?"

"Because I can trust and believe," shot back Caspian. He paused as he remembered how much that implication must sting Alicia. "I'm sorry. I should explain that my old tutor, Doctor Cornelius, is in fact half-dwarf. He told me the truth about the Narnians- that they existed, that they had a civilization as great as our own, that they were not the barbarians we Telmarines think of them as. I know it's different for you, but can't you open your eyes and see the goodness in them?"

"Every person has goodness in them," replied Alicia. Her resolve was starting to crack, but she was too proud to give in. "I can see the faults in them, too. Why? Why do you believe? What is it that will make you throw away everything we know for…this? This damp place, that ragged army of barbarians…"

"I believe because many of them believe," said Caspian slowly. Nobody but Alicia ever asked him questions so personal, reaching into the depths of his being. "It began for me simply as a desire to stay alive, and to regain my rightful crown. But so many of them had a trust that their land and freedom will be restored- and that their ancient kings and queens would come back, which they have, and even that their Aslan will return."

"That demon? That creature of hideous aspect and irresistible maleficence, as the Calmorenese say?"

Caspian looked slightly pained. "One that they would willingly give their lives to serve, as He gave His life for them once. Ask Lucy about that tale. But the point is that, in this imperfect world, they believe and trust. I suppose that's affected me."

"Yes, it has!" Alicia jumped on his words. "So simply because somebody has a dream of a brave new world you have to adopt it too? Oh, maybe I'll dream of how I want Telmar to be and it will happen!"

"But I know you do dream of a different Telmar! How often did we talk of what our ideal land would be? By bringing these Narnians into our land, we can create a whole new world! One where people have vision, one with less of the shallowness and backstabbing we've talked so much about!" Caspian was becoming somewhat frustrated. He had a vision of what he wanted his land to be, but his friend was refusing to open her eyes and see that what she had always desired was before her.

"Do you really think that, Caspian? Are you so naïve to think they're perfect? While they were taking me here, that dwarf Finnigan wanted to kill me! Are those the people you want to rule?"

"And do you want to continue living life as we've known it, a life that you hate? A life under Miraz's tyranny, to be married off to a nobleman you hate, to live a life in a decaying land?" Caspian paused to collect his uncharacteristically spontaneous words. "Alicia, when I first met them, many, like Finnigan, were suspicious of me. Some wanted to kill me as well. But they came to trust me, and you need to trust them. Take the lords, for example. I know how you despise them, and in a way so do I. But I'll have to work with them to try and remake our country. It will have to start with trust, and it will have to go both ways."

"You're mistaken again, Caspian. You think the lords will support you just because they hate Miraz? They're plotting to kill Miraz and put Sospespian on the throne!" Alicia swallowed hard as she realized what she had admitted.

"They are…what? So was that what your mission was for?"

Now that she knew her father had lied and Caspian was alive, Alicia had no regrets about having failed that mission. All those lords wanted was to replace one tyrant with another. She hated Sopespian's oily scheming and Donnon's cold pragmatism. The Duke of Galma was different. He was jolly and actually pleasant to converse with, but he also did live on an island, away from the influence of the rest of Telmarine society. Lord Gregoire, Lord Alba and the others were all simply stoic Telmarines who never allowed a personality to shine through their metal warmasks. Her father was similar to Lord Donnon, but she remembered the kindness he had once showed her and still, though rarely, displayed. It had been years since he had treated her as a father should treat a daughter, though.

And now Caspian was suspicious of her as well. If only she could make it up to him in some way…

Alicia made her decision. "My father called me to camp yesterday and told me that he and some of the other lords plan to kill Miraz in an upcoming duel of some sort. They need to be sure that the cities were secure behind them, though, so I was to bring that message to Lord Donnon and the Duke of Galma. Donnon was to ride to Beaversdam under the guise of bringing reinforcements but really to capture Miraz's son, while Galma would take control in the eastern cities when word of Miraz's death arrived. They just needed to know when to act. But it wasn't for you, Caspian. They planned to crown your cousin Sopespian king. They tricked me, Caspian. My father, tricked me…and so he knew you were alive…I'm sorry, Caspian."

Caspian sat in shock. Another layer of innocence had just been ripped away from him. "I shall have to tell the others," he said finally. "But many thanks."

"I'm doing this for you, Caspian," Alicia said, hardening again. "It's not for your new friends, not for this dream of yours, no, not even for _our_ dream. I just want you to be safe."

"Please trust again, for my sake." Caspian wanted to say more, but it was clear his friend wanted the conversation to end. "Ah, well," he said to himself, "I'll allow her to think." Maybe given some time, he thought, she would see how illogical her position was. He bowed and left the room.

Fate has many twists and turns. When talking with Caspian, driven back on point after point, Alicia's resolve had weakened. Part of her screamed that she was in the wrong and that she should let go of her frustrations and prejudices. But when he was gone, all the old demons returned with a vengeance. The dark room, lit only by the glow of a few precious candles, closed in on her again. And mankind hates a cell.

**88888**

_Fun (fanfiction) fact: This is the first story on this site with the Duke of Galma tag!_

_Of all the characters and places C.S. Lewis introduces and doesn't develop further, my absolute favorite is Galma and its Duke. I see it as a jolly place with an established chivalry, even if the Duke seems slightly clueless._

["We were in port for a week, for the Duke of Galma made a great tournament for His Majesty and there he unhorsed many knights-"

"And got a few nasty falls myself, Drinian. Some of the bruises are there still," put in Caspian.

"-And unhorsed many knights," repeated Drinian with a grin. "We thought the Duke would have been pleased if the King's Majesty would have married his daughter, but nothing came of that-"

"Squints, and has freckles," said Caspian.

"Oh, poor girl," said Lucy.]

_(VDT)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Just Turns**

**88888**

"Good old Machiavelli!" exclaimed Peter. Actually, he did have a liking for the Italian philosopher, though he would never admit it to his family. Peter had been in university for a year studying engineering, something that seemed pretty useless here in Narnia, but he found himself constantly drifting into other studies. One that he had discovered shortly before returning to Narnia was political philosophy, something often far different from the simple way he and his siblings had ruled Narnia and yet strangely fascinating to him.

"Macchus…Machavelus?" asked the puzzled Caspian. "What is that? Some word in your land for pursuit of power?

"Ultimately, yes," answered Edmund, who knew far more about that sort of thing than Peter could ever read. He thought of how desire for power over his siblings had brought about his own downfall once. "He was a philosopher with some rather nasty ideas. The gist of it was that political ambition and what it makes one do are necessary for society to advance. Some people sum up his ideas as 'the end justifies the means'."

"Sounds like far too many of my own people," Caspian admitted.

"Well, what does this mean for us now?" asked Susan. "Before we just had to defeat Miraz, and now the lords are willing to fight you as well?"

"We must be prepared for treachery from any of them during the duel, then," said Peter, frowning. The duel between himself and Miraz would be in two days.

"What about treachery from within these walls?" asked Edmund from his corner. "Can we trust Alicia?"

Caspian looked up. "The Lady Glozelle is like a sister to me," he said, though with a twinge of hesitation. "I am sure she was being truthful."

"I don't doubt it. But why? If she cared for you enough, why did she wait so long before revealing it? Could it be that she's using this as a way to worm into our favor?"

"I've explained…" Caspian began.

"Ed!" exclaimed Lucy. "She was probably in shock earlier, poor girl!"

"I'm sure she's honest. Why wouldn't she be afraid to tell us? She knows Caspian, but we're strangers to her," put in Susan, quite logically actually.

"What do you suggest?" asked Peter. "I mean, we can't exactly put her on a rack and ask her to tell us why she told us something." He did his best imitation of Edmund's tone and failed rather badly, but even Edmund laughed.

Edmund saw he was outnumbered and tried to submit as gracefully as possible. "Well, at any rate we can't allow her to leave the How. She's seen our numbers, our defenses, the tunnels. Whether or not she hates Miraz as Caspian believes, that's information the Telmarines…I mean, Miraz's army, can't have." He looked somewhat apologetically at Caspian.

"Edmund should tell her, then," Susan advised. "Peter? Do you concur?"

"Absolutely. Ed, could I have a word with you first?"

"What is this?" demanded Edmund as Peter pulling him into a side tunnel, out of earshot of the others. Peter hated having a public disagreement among the siblings, not with so many who could see and hear it all.

"You should apologize to her," Peter whispered.

Edmund's mouth opened slightly, then closed, then opened again. "That's rich, coming from you," he muttered. But Peter ignored this reference to earlier events in Spare Oom.

"What's gotten into you, Ed?" he whispered. "Earlier, in the council room, and again just now! The poor girl was hurt, and you were acting like a judge!"

"I _was_ in charge of the legal system, Pete."

Peter threw up his hands in exasperation. "That was then. Can you imagine what a torture that was for her, considering all she's gone through? Her best friend disappears, her father lies to her and uses her as a pawn, and then she's captured by creatures that she didn't know existed? You can't always think the worst of people. Edmund, you of all people should know that."

Edmund flushed angrily, then, clenching his fists, reined in the angry words he wanted to say. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't bring up my past. And can I remind you that we injured and captured her? It's not like she's a damsel in distress we rescued. Look, I just don't want there to be problems because of her."

"Very well, but you're still apologizing to her. That's an order. You were called the Just King, remember?"

"Exactly. I think we might have different interpretations of what that means."

**88888**

Edmund braced himself as he knocked on the wall beside the curtain. Apologizing was much easier for him than for Peter, but it was still never enjoyable. He thought of what he would say, but nothing seemed to ring true for him. Why was he apologizing to a Telmarine messenger, one who seemed to reject every kindness being shown her? He hoped it would not take long. In fact, he almost wished she would refuse the apology and he could be done dealing with her.

He had not meant to be harsh toward her. But experience had shaped him in many ways. On the one hand, there were none as upright and wise in council as him. But this had been born of a desire to make amends for his treachery, and that treachery had other consequences for him as well. The scar he bore on his stomach from the White Witch's almost-deadly thrust served not only as a reminder to be loyal, but as a reminder against misplaced trust. It was Edmund who had been most suspicious of Prince Rabadash; it was Edmund on whom the primary responsibility for maintaining justice in Narnia had fallen; it was Edmund who was always watching, trying to protect his siblings and his people. What especially worried him about Alicia was that he saw she had been watching them as well. And this was an attribute he usually attributed to foreign spies. And a few other people…

"Lady Glozelle!" he called out. "It's me, King Edmund. I've come to apologize."

There was no response from inside. "Let her sulk," Edmund muttered, and he was about to turn and walk away. He was never quite sure what made him stop. Maybe it was the thought that Peter would probably send him straight back. Maybe it was his compassionate side that wondered what was wrong with the strange girl. But regardless, he pulled the curtain and stepped inside.

The room was empty.

Edmund scanned the room quickly and sprang into action. There was only one exit from the How, and if the girl meant to leave she would have had to pass through it. He hoped that he was not too late. Whether she was a spy or not, he was not about to let her go back to the Telmarines with the knowledge she had of Aslan's How.

To his relief, he saw that Alicia was standing by the entrance, in an animated discussion with a dwarf.

"Oh, your majesty," exclaimed Finnigan as Edmund hurriedly arrived. "This girl says you gave her permission to leave. Said she had some sort o' commission from you."

"I most certainly did not," Edmund replied, taking Alicia firmly by the arm. "And Lady Glozelle, I must ask you to remain in your room from now on."

Alicia refused to move. "What else? Are you going to make me wear chains as well? Or try to trick me into joining you like Caspian?" These were sharp words, and she regretted them afterwards. But at the moment she only felt anger at being thwarted.

"You were our guest," Edmund whispered angrily. "I was on my way to let you know that we would only ask you to remain inside. But I can only see you now as a liar and worse. Do you expect us to trust you now?"

Alicia remembered Caspian's words about building trust and knew for a horrible second that she was in the wrong. But pride and anger got the better of her again.

"No, I don't," she snapped. "Nor do I want your hospitality. I want to go free."

Edmund almost laughed. "Free to go to what? Caspian's told us how much you hate Telmar. Go free so Miraz can hang you? I'd say you're far safer with us. Now, will you kindly return to your room, or must we make you?"

"You keep your filthy hands to yourselves," exclaimed Alicia, turning and storming back toward her room.

"Calling the King filthy!" exclaimed the dwarf. "Why, you dastardly little, field-crawling, Telmarine …"

It certainly seemed all of Edmund's fears about Alicia had been justified. But he would not stand for a lady being insulted in this way. "Peace, friend," he said to the dwarf. "And remember that Caspian is a Telmarine as well. Finnigan, you will kindly escort the Lady Glozelle to her room and keep her there until further notice. And you will treat her with the respect befitting her station, as a lady."

"But…I…you aren't…keeping me from the coming battle, are you sir?" the dwarf sputtered, glaring up at Edmund's belt. He paused as Edmund gave him a kind but firm look. "Yes, your majesty." This was the worst punishment that could be inflicted on the dwarf, and Edmund knew that quite well.

It was only as he was walking away that Edmund remembered he had forgotten to apologize. He swallowed his pride and followed the other two toward the room that would now, really, be Alicia's cell.

**88888**

We never truly know the impact our words have. For Alicia had heard Edmund's words to Finnigan.

Part of her was furious at having been thwarted and at Edmund's earlier coldness. But deep within, she regretted her hasty words. Having lied to Finnigan weighed especially heavy on her. She, who respected honesty so greatly, had become no more than those she despised!

She was puzzled by Edmund's attitude. One moment he had been angrily ordering her into captivity, and the next he was shielding her from insult. It was her pride that was primarily affected. She took a great deal of satisfaction from being able to read others' personalities, and Edmund eluded her. As strange as it was, she wanted to understand him. She was sure there was something else behind the suspicious, aloof behavior and wanted to discover what it was.

From that moment onward, she began to see the Pevensies and the Narnians as actual beings like her own people. They had their faults for sure, but Alicia began to open her eyes and see the qualities in them as well. It was born of pride, but it was a great step forward.

Alicia noticed that two people pacing about outside the room. One was the dwarf, judging by the slow, heavy stomp. She wasn't sure whose the other was.

Finally, there was a soft rap from the doorway. This time Alicia got up and pulled the curtain aside.

"Your majesty." She was ever so slightly disappointed as Lucy entered.

Of the four siblings, Lucy was the hardest for her to find fault with. That was, indeed, a hard task for any but Lucy's own siblings. She seemed to bring a breath of fresh air into the dark, musty room with her presence.

"How is your back?" Lucy asked, turning Alicia around. "Susan scolded Reepicheep and Finnigan about it. Don't think badly of them; they're actually quite pleasant creatures once you get to know them better. Finnigan, please stop listening, thank you. Do you need your bandages changed?"

Alicia could hear the dwarf's footsteps fade and for a moment thought of making a dash for freedom. But she could not do that to Lucy. She radiated such obvious sincerity that, however much she wanted to, Alicia could not doubt her or want to take advantage of her.

"No, I don't. But…thank you, your majesty."

"Think nothing of it," replied Lucy, walking over to Alicia's bed and sitting down. "Please, sit down. You should be resting."

Alicia's eyes went wide in shock. It was a serious breach of Telmarine decorum to sit on another's bed, and Lucy seemed to think nothing of it. As much as she despised parts of her culture, Alicia would never dream of breaking customs in so cavalier a manner. It seemed almost an insult to her culture.

But then another thought struck her. She could see no malicious intent in the younger girl, who seemed oblivious to the custom. Perhaps the Pevensies actually were from another world, rather than the Archen imposters she had thought them to be?

"Is something the matter?" Lucy asked kindly as Alicia sat down beside her. "You looked like you were in shock. Maybe you should lie down?"

"No." Alicia smiled, for the first time in days. "It is considered very indecorous among us to sit on another's bed, especially that of a stranger like me. Oh, no, I don't mind," she added as Lucy started to get up. She did actually mind, but seeing how Lucy had reacted added another nail to the coffin of her old ideas about the Pevensies.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lucy had said. "Why don't you tell me more about Telmar? We never dealt much with your people during our Golden Age, and I suppose they've changed since then as well."

For a moment a twinge of suspicion returned to Alicia, and she wondered if the younger girl was fishing for information. But there was not a trace of deceit in Lucy's tone or manners. Alicia trusted her judgment, and decided she would only speak of things the girl could have learned from Caspian.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" she asked.

**88888**

_I have to disagree with the notion that Edmund would no longer remember his treachery after his talk with Aslan. C.S. Lewis believed in a process of purification, of atonement for sin before one could enjoy Heaven. I believe that remembering his treachery would have made Edmund a better person, but still been a source of purifying, internal suffering for him. And seriously, they're right there, at the place where Aslan died for him!_

_Fun book-verse fact: Glozelle is never called General, just Lord._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Cold Memories**

**88888**

Alicia was amazed by how much she learned as they talked about their peoples and their lands and customs. Lucy was full of both questions about Telmar and descriptions of life in the old Narnia and in England, and Alicia found herself realizing that the life Lucy described seemed much more pleasant than her own in Telmar. She was sure that Lucy was overly enthusiastic about some things, but her descriptions were so full of life and detail that they could not be false.

What impressed Alicia the most, though, was the human aspect that Lucy brought to the history. She talked about the Pevensies, and their life in England, and how they arrived in Narnia and of their reign. She did not mean to, but it was clear that Lucy knew the faults of herself and her siblings, and this slipped into the conversation. Alicia knew a Telmarine noble, especially one trying to impress another, would never allow this to happen. But now she was seeing them as human beings, with all their faults and foibles, and starting to like them and their depths. Having grown up in a vapid society, this seemed like a breath of fresh air to Alicia. But there was one person she was still especially puzzled about.

"What's the matter with Edmund? I don't mean it badly, but I could see, not only was he suspicious of me, but there was something else in him, like he was doing it because of some inner sadness?"

Lucy gazed at Alicia. "You noticed?"

"Does it have something to do with the Witch? You said he was captured by her." This and her previous question were actually guesses, but Alicia felt that she was on the right path and leaned forward to catch every word.

Lucy nodded sadly. "You seem smart enough to figure it out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you. The Witch tricked him into betraying us, and Aslan died for him. Don't think badly of him for it; Edmund's such a nice person now when you get to know him better. Aslan forgave him, but he still lives with the regret, though we never remind him. He tries too hard to undo the evil he caused. That also makes him a bit suspicious of others sometimes. But he's just trying to protect us all."

Alicia thought with a pang that she was guilty of the same failing, but said nothing. Lucy did not give her a chance to speak, anyway.

"Did you notice how well he gets along with the dwarves?" she continued. "It's because he knows what they're going through. Many of their ancestors fought for the Witch, and so they have to bear a burden of treachery through life. And he understands them."

Alicia was beginning to wonder why Lucy kept talking about Edmund. But regardless, his attitude made far more sense now. It was strange that the questions arising in her mind were being answered before she could even formulate them. But she rather smugly doubted anybody would be able to read her so clearly, even Edmund. This belief was carried away, like so many of her previous assumptions and beliefs, by Lucy's next words.

"You see, Edmund asked me to apologize to you for him for the way he treated you earlier. He mentioned you probably wouldn't understand why he acts the way he does and would want to know more. Look, he doesn't trust you and that influences the way he acts toward you, but give him time and maybe he will."

"Do you trust me?" asked Alicia. Part of her wanted Lucy to say no. It would be so much simpler for her; she could go back to hating the Narnians, secure in the belief that the feeling was mutual. But having been deprived of most human affection for sixteen years, part of her longed for that trust of which Caspian had spoken.

Lucy laughed. "Edmund says I'd trust Tash if we ever met. Of course that isn't true; I think my love of Aslan would come first. But I do like you. It's not just that I feel sorry for you, with everything that's happened to you. I think I can understand something of how you feel. You lost your mother; my father's been fighting far away from home for years. I'm sure you feel alone here, among all these creatures you've never seen before. I often feel alone too, though it's a different type of loneliness. Sometimes, back in my world or even here, it's feeling like I'm the only one who believes in a Higher Being like Aslan. Or sometimes it's being the only one who trusts entirely in Him. So yes, I trust you. I don't see you as a spy; I see you as a hurting girl who needs to trust again."

Alicia was even more shocked and disturbed. Lucy spoke of feeling sorry for her almost as a postscript, as if it was the most natural thing ever, but this affected her greatly. Alicia generally spoke her mind, but in Telmarine society it was considered weakness to accept condolences. She still gave them, but almost never received them. But now she was experiencing it for the first time in years, and wondered how her people had lost so many human emotions. The gulf separating her from her old world was getting larger even as the bridge the Pevensies were building her to a new one grew.

**88888**

Though she chafed at being confined to a cell, the next day passed far quicker than Alicia would have expected. Finnigan was as gruff as ever, but he had refrained from insulting her and even struck up a couple conversations. Peter, Susan, and Lucy all stopped by several times to visit. As she saw them more, it was becoming harder and harder for Alicia to continue finding fault with them. The way they treated her-Lucy with her vivacity and attention, Susan with her gentle care, and Peter with his kindness and courtesy, as befitting a real king-left little room for her old prejudices to hide.

The only nobleman or woman her age she had ever found to be a friend, besides Caspian, was the Duke of Galma's son, Augustus. And after a week in court he had disgustedly returned to his island and his 'freckled, squinting' sister and sworn never to set foot on the mainland again. Alicia did not blame him. But now she was discovering a whole new world of character and personality she had not thought possible.

The one she was the most curious about, though, had not even walked by the room. But something that happened that evening made a great impression on her. The bowl of soup she was served was bland and not very satisfying, but Alicia understood enough about war to know that the siege her own people had placed on the How was the cause of this hardship. However, she also noticed that her portion was far larger than Finnigan's, even taking their size difference into account. She pointed that out to the dwarf, though she did not offer any to him.

"King Edmund gave you most o' his portion," explained the dwarf gruffly. "Typical him; I don't understand him most times. Even wanted me not to tell you. You probably wouldn't be grateful, anyway."

This only made more Alicia more curious, as she sipped the soup with a pang of guilt in her soul.

**88888**

Even with the scheduled duel, the fighting had not entirely stopped, as Alicia discovered on the next day. She had drawn back the curtain to try to circulate some fresh air, and saw several Old Narnians being carried past on stretchers, a stony-faced Edmund following them.

A thought struck Alicia. Maybe she could get out of the dark, damp cell…

"Do you need assistance?" she asked. "I can help nurse them."

Edmund stopped and looked suspiciously at her. "Why?" he asked. "Why would you care for these _barbarians_, as you call them?"

"I spoke in haste." A burden seemed have been lifted with this admission. "But it hurts me to see others in pain and not to do anything about it." This was true toward her own people, Alicia thought. But was she a hypocrite not to apply it to the Old Narnians as well? Her conscience shouted that she was and would not be silenced.

"Well, I suppose since my sisters aren't here we could use the help. Finnigan, you know what to do if the Lady Glozelle tries to escape. I have…other matters to attend to."

"Why have you been trying to avoid me? Has my conduct been so shameful? If so, I'm sorry."

Edmund did not answer as he walked away into the dark corridors of the How.

**88888**

The Pensevies were tight-knit. They had lived through wars in two worlds. They had grown up together, twice. Though Peter had become more distant over the past year with his longing for Narnia and Susan with her parties and friends, nothing would tear them all apart. Ever.

The bond Edmund and Lucy shared, though, was even closer. Edmund had once been jealous of the younger sibling who had stolen others' love and attention away from him, and after his reformation he had worked hard to make up for this. As time went on, though, they realized how well they fitted with each other. Lucy's vivacity balanced Edmund's occasional moroseness; Edmund's logic complimented Lucy's immense faith in Aslan. Lucy made friends with everybody; Edmund judged them and saw the faults as Lucy saw the qualities. The transformation in Edmund from a spoiled, willful child to a generally kind, intelligent young man had been due in large part to Lucy's qualities affecting him. Similarly, Lucy, in her growing maturity and wisdom, owed a good deal to Edmund.

Now they sat on the edge of the hill overlooking the field on which, the next day, the fate of Narnia would be decided. Lucy and Susan had slipped out to search for Aslan that morning without success. Susan was becoming quite discouraged, and even Lucy had lost some of her bubbliness.

"I can't believe He'd ever abandon us," whispered Lucy. "I'm sure we'll find Him. Maybe the need just isn't great enough yet."

"I'd hate to see what a truly great need is, then," commented Edmund, but he really agreed with Lucy. "Or perhaps we just need to prove ourselves to Him first, just like Beruna."

There was a long silence as they sat watching the sun set in the distance. They were wrapped in their own thoughts even as they leaned against each other.

"Do you know what Nausus told me?" Lucy asked finally.

"That Alicia took care of him?"

"No, not just that," exclaimed Lucy. "He and Camillo the Hare were arguing about whose fault the skirmish was, and she made them apologize to each other."

"I heard about that," sighed Edmund, pretending to yawn. "Her and her tongue." Lucy was not fooled.

"Her tongue? That's all? Well, Nausus said he felt like she was..looking into him, and probing him, and making him feel so ashamed with her words. He said he never felt so sorry in his life but still…refreshed. I'm starting to like her, Ed. She can be kind, and she's intelligent…"

"That's not exactly improving my opinion of her," muttered Edmund, looking down at his feet.

Lucy reached out for his chin and turned Edmund's head to face her. "She reminds you of…her, doesn't she?"

An icy chill ran through Edmund's body. "Yes, a little. And, at the same time, not at all. Does that make sense?" He wished Lucy hadn't brought up the subject and decided to cut it off there. "Let's go inside," he said suddenly, standing and helping his sister up. "We have a long day tomorrow."

Lucy didn't say anything. She also believed it was better not to discuss that particular episode of their lives. Frankly, she wouldn't have known what to say. And so, arm in arm, they walked silently down the path to the How. Their sadness echoed that of the silence which surrounded them.

**88888**

_Fun book-verse fact: The Battle at Aslan's How was actually a siege that lasted for some time, with skirmishes and sorties and attempted !flanking!_

_Sorry, I hate Hollywood battles. They're so boring. Well, collapsing the How was pretty smart except…I won't start._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Chance at a New Life**

**88888**

A stillness hung over the How the next morning. The forges were quiet as the Narnians armed themselves, certain that there would be a battle, and made final preparations of another nature. Alicia saw the reconciled Nausus and Camillo awkwardly embracing each other as they passed by her room before heading outside. Reepicheep came to talk to Finnigan, and not a cross word had passed between them. Others she saw bowing their heads and invoking Aslan.

"You have so much faith in this Aslan," she remarked to Lucy, who had come to say farewell before leaving to look for Him again. "And not just you but all those out there. I wish there was something I could believe in so strongly."

"I'm sure you'll see Him soon," Lucy smiled. "And then I'm sure you'll believe in Him. Believe it or not, many of us- Trumpkin, for one-still doubt Him, like you. But for others the fact that we came restored their trust."

Alicia wanted to trust again. Many of those around her were going to die because of the desire for power and the shallowness she had grown up with. Just that day, her father and the other lords were betraying Miraz, and then they would betray Caspian as well. But she was gaining new friends with depths she had never imagined possible, and now she was afraid of losing them.

"Be careful," she said, squeezing Lucy's hand.

**88888**

Peter was glad his room was so far in the back of Aslan's How. It was quiet, quiet enough for him to think. After going over and fine-tuning the battle plan for the past hour with Caspian and Glenstrom, he felt he needed a breather. Especially after Reepicheep had entered, respectfully bowed, given them his compliments, and then proceeded to explain for fifteen minutes why he should have been invited to the meeting. Peter remembered that some claimed that he had wanted to turn dear old Beaver into a fur hat, and wondered how mouseskin would feel. Probably quite scratchy.

Far too many thoughts were running through his mind. It was past dawn; at noon he would be battling Miraz to decide the fate of Narnia. And even if he won, if Alicia was telling the truth, they would then have the lords to deal with. Either way, there would be a battle.

He looked beyond the battle and thought about what restoring Narnia would be like. Sorting out the mess with the Telmarines, even if they won, would certainly be a challenge. There were too many ifs.

He wished that he could have Lucy's faith in Aslan. But Aslan had sent them away from Narnia in the first place, he thought bitterly. Though centuries had passed between their departure and the Telmarine invasion, he could not help feeling slightly guilty that Narnia had fallen. Peter wanted desperately to restore it, and to stay.

But failure seemed far too much of a possibility. And as the eldest, it was his duty to think of all these possibilities. What if he died and the Narnians were defeated? He did not want his siblings to die in a hopeless cause.

But he knew the harsh reality- if they were defeated, the Telmarines would not rest till every one of the gathered Narnians had been exterminated. It had happened far too often, in two worlds. He began thinking of the others, as well. He knew Caspian and Glenstorm and Reepicheep would insist on dying on the field of battle, with honor. But there were others…Alicia, for one.

Caspian was sure that if she was taken by her own people, they would hang her as a traitor. She had betrayed Miraz, and the lords would certainly not trust her when they realized the Narnians were prepared for their treachery. Peter hated the thought of that. He liked her willingness to speak her mind, and her concurrent fragility appealed to his chivalrous nature. If only there was something he could do to prevent that from happening to her…

There was a knock from the doorway and Edmund entered without waiting for a reply. "Come on, old chap, it's almost time. I figured you'd need some help with your armor."

"Indeed." Peter always laughed when reading about knights jumping into their armor at a moment's notice. It was a long, tiring process. First on went layers of cloth and leather padding to protect him from his own armor. Next was a fine mail coat of dwarvish mail and the really tiring part, putting on all the different extra pieces of padding and guards. It seemed to have been half an hour before Edmund finished buckling on the last vambrace.

"You look splendid," said Edmund. "Now go and do Aslan and us honor."

"There's one more thing I have to take care of," said Peter, picking up Rhindon. "Come on, I need to talk with Alicia. And you're coming with me."

"So I have to be with the two people I don't want to talk with right now," muttered Edmund.

Peter laughed. "One would think you were the one about to fight a duel," he said.

Edmund laughed as well. "Right now, I'd rather be an outlaw running for my life."

**88888**

Alicia was certainly surprised when, immediately after Edmund stopped outside the room to explain to Finnigan that he wouldn't be able to fight in the coming battle, Peter appeared and stepped into the room.

"Lady Glozelle, I've told Edmund that, if something happens to me and we fail, he's to find our sisters and try to get them home…"

"Fat chance of that happening, just like last time," Edmund interrupted, grinning from behind Peter. It is curious how we humans will fear an approaching moment, and then when it arrives be downright giddy. Edmund was no exception.

Peter glared at his brother before continuing. "I've told him to find our sisters and try to get them home, back to the world we came from. Caspian told us that you were unhappy with life in the Telmarine court. You can go with them, and maybe Aslan will allow you to go to Earth. You can start over there, in a society where women are treated with respect…"

"Once were," called Edmund.

"Edmund, please be quiet," Peter growled, though he almost smiled at his brother's dark but factual humor. Peter's idealism and Edmund's reasonableness generally complimented each other. "You can start over, start a new life where nobody knows you. And you wouldn't be alone, either. It will certainly be better than what awaits you here."

Edmund had not been pleased at Peter's offer, but he understood what Peter meant by what awaited Alicia and shuddered at the thought. He remembered another traitor, a young, angry selfish boy named Edmund Pevensie…

"This is not my idea," he added, having finished with Finnigan, "but if it comes to it, our family will take care of you. We can say you're an orphan. I know you don't trust us, but I'm not exactly the best example ever, and I must apologize for that…" He still didn't want to apologize for any particular action, and this time Peter saved him.

"Don't listen to him," Peter interrupted. "He's too humble. Will you? Please, for my sake. None of us want to see you treated like...you know how."

Alicia was torn. There was little hope of joy or survival in this present life, and yet this new possibility seemed so foreign and dangerous. And why were these people, people she had thought of as barbarians, the ones to offer her this new life? They were kind and actually cared about her as a person, unlike most of those she had known before, whose only respect seemed to be for her status. But…

She could not and would not take the leap. "I…I can't do it. I thank you, but it's…it's so strange. I'll take my chances here."

Peter bowed. "My lady, I hope you reconsider. I wish you all the best. Farewell." Edmund bowed as well and the two stepped out of the room.

Alicia didn't want the last moment to be like that. "Your majesty, she said hesitantly. "King Edmund, I mean," she added when both of them turned. "Why did you give me your dinner the other night?"

Surprised, Peter raised an eyebrow. This was news to him. Meanwhile, Edmund shifted awkwardly. After a few seconds, though, a smile returned to his face. "Well, if we win there'll be plenty of time to tell you, and if we lose we'll both be dead, so it doesn't make a difference, does it?"

But he bowed before clasping Peter by the shoulder. Peter bowed as well and the two brothers left arm-in-arm, leaving a very puzzled girl and a very angry dwarf.

**88888**

A plan had been forming in Alicia's mind, and now that she was more confused than ever she was set on it. It seemed that the only possibilities for her to remain alive would be for the Narnians to defeat her own people or to accept Peter's offer. And she could not see herself accepting either situation. Better Calmoren than this mental torment, she thought. Yes, fleeing to another country seemed to be the only acceptable option for her. Then she remembered how disgusted Finnigan had been about having to remain guarding her.

The sounds of battle were starting to filter into the How, and Finnigan was pacing angrily back and forth.

"How much do you want to go fight?" Alicia asked.

"I tell you, miss, that if the monarchs would tolerate it, I would kill you where you stand and go. But thanks to you, I'm stuck here. No chance of escape if we lose, no glory if we win. Lovely, eh?"

"You could say it's King Edmund's fault, "said Alicia, remembering what Lucy had said about the dwarves' devotion to the Just King.

"Don't speak of his majesty like that," said the dwarf grumpily.

"You respect him greatly, right?" The dwarf nodded at this. "You would much rather be protecting him? Then let me go. What danger would I, a woman, pose to you all? After all, I was being held here to keep me from telling my people about your plans, and I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference now."

The dwarf thought long and hard. Alicia had read him perfectly, and all it took was for him to take the plunge. "Hammers and hoists!" he finally exclaimed, for he was a mining dwarf. "Very well, Edmund will have my head if I survive your people but I suppose it's for the best."

**88888**

_Fun book-verse fact: Plate armour is never actually mentioned in Narnia. There are suits of armor, but they seem to have been chain mail as that was the state of development by "The Last Battle." Caspian, for example, is stated to have used dwarvish mail._

_Extra fact: Beaver hats went out of fashion before the American Civil War._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Seeing and Believing**

**88888**

Alicia was having second thoughts about having left the How. The entrance had collapsed seconds after she and Finnigan emerged. She caught a glimpse of Peter and Edmund and Susan and Caspian before they charged back towards the approaching Telmarine infantry. Most of the Telmarine cavalry was gone, she noticed. She then saw the gaping hole in the ground that the Narnians were charging around and the bodies of men and horses scattered around and in it. And in the ruined stone circle in front of the How, she saw Miraz's body and another headless corpse. Looking further, she saw the head, that of Lord Gregoire.

Alicia had never seen a battle before, and the sight made her sick for a moment. So much blood all around her…

She noticed that there was fighting going on inside the hole as well, where Trufflehunter and other Narnians were battling the trapped Telmarine cavalry. On the far side of the hole, Caspian and Trumpkin were now fighting back to back. Edmund's twin swords were reaping death in a circle around him. Susan was turning everywhere, shooting her red-tipped arrows or stabbing Telmarines who came too close with them before fitting them into her bow and releasing them. She saw Glenstorm fighting with his ridiculously large sword, and Reepicheep with his miniature one stabbing a Telmarine in the face as he tried to climb out of the hole. Most of the Telmarines were draftees with little training and experience, but the Narnians had even less. Even worse, the Narnians were all being surrounded. They were too few…

"Alicia!" cried Edmund when he caught sight of her. "Finnigan, I'm going to kill you!" But he was far too occupied to give more than a very angry glance at them

"The Telmarines don't need any help," the dwarf shot back as he stabbed a Telmarine.

There was a ground-shaking crash and she saw the giant Wimbleweather falling to his knees, with what was left of the Telmarine cavalry circling and stabbing him. There was death all around.

But there was nobody between Alicia and the woods behind the How. She started running, but then stopped in horror. The trees were moving toward her!

There was nothing left but to retreat, toward the battle. She looked around desperately for another path to safety, but there was only fighting all around. Edmund, Susan, and Finnigan were backed into a circle but holding their own. Reepicheep was nowhere to be seen. Glenstorm was charging one of the Telmarine infantry squares, followed by a few fauns and a satyr. The gallant fools, she thought, as they leaped over the wall of shields and crashed into the inside of the square. The thought that at least their weight would trap some Telmarines passed grimly through her mind. A sickening feeling filled her as she scanned the field for Caspian. There was no hope for her to escape; her thoughts now turned to her friend.

Then she saw him. Trumpkin was down on the ground, though not dead. Two Telmarine foot soldiers were double-teaming Caspian, driving him toward the edge of the hole. Too good to be draftees, she thought. Probably men-at-arms of one of the lords…

She gasped as Caspian fell over the edge. The two soldiers looked down and then headed for new targets. And she began running. Nobody paid her any attention, though an arrow whistled by her ear. Running to the edge, she saw Caspian lying on a patch of collapsed grass. He was not dead, but the wind had been knocked out of him. And his sword was lying several feet away.

It was a long jump down, but she had to do it. For her dear friend. And she was probably going to die anyway, so why did it matter? She took a deep breath and jumped. It was a hard landing, but she got to her feet and ran to Caspian. He was fumbling around his head for his sword, clearly disoriented. As she bent to help him up, he pointed. "Get away, Alicia!" he gasped. A Telmarine with a halberd was running toward them.

The halbard was suddenly lowered, and Alicia's eyes followed the handle to its wielder. "Lord Glozelle?" she heard Caspian say.

"Father?"

"Alicia?"

**88888**

Three people stared at each other in shock on a grassy piece of rubble. The sounds of battle all around them, inside and above the massive crater, were lost in that moment.

Caspian stared at the man who had tried to murder him in the castle, albeit on his uncle's orders, and who had just tried to kill him again. The experienced soldier could have easily dispatched him, effectively ending the rebellion. Was it for himself or for Alicia that he had been spared?

Alicia stared at her father. He had tricked her, he had used her as a pawn in his plots, and yet he had spared Caspian. She knew that he was ruthless enough to have no second thoughts about killing the prince. It had to have been her. Was there still a place in his heart for her?

Suddenly, a root shot out of the side of the crater and encircled Lord Glozelle. Alicia gasped as it flung him against the side of the depression and deposited him on the dirt bottom. The trees had arrived.

"Thank you," Caspian whispered. Alicia nodded, and they had no need to say anything. That would have to wait; they could now hear the Narnians cheering, but there was a battle to finish. Caspian ran to the edge of the hole where Peter was waiting to help him up; together, they led the Narnians in chasing after the retreating Telmarine army. The fighting had also died out in the crater as the remaining Telmarines scrambled wildly out by any way they could and Trufflehunter ordered the remaining Narnians to let them pass. Enough groans from dying men and creatures filled the crater already.

Two Telmarines, little specks in the field of so much death, were ignored. Alicia did not see any of this, though, as she cradled her father's head. He was bleeding from the side of the head, but otherwise looked fine. A slight shudder passed through him and he opened his eyes.

"Daughter? You're alive?"

All the frustration and grief of the past two days broke out. "You lied to me! You knew Caspian was alive! All you wanted was power, and all I mattered for was to help you gain it. I was a woman, so I wouldn't be suspected. I remember you telling me that. Is that all I was good for? Is that how much you cared for me?"

Glozelle sighed. Every word stung his heart, especially since he knew they were true. "Alicia, that is true and much worse. But these past two days, I realized I had always taken you for granted- you, and what you mean to me. You're my only child; I did what I thought would be best for you and our family. I see now I was wrong. Please forgive me and let us go back to how it was. We'll have nothing; we Telmarines have lost; I can only hope Caspian and the Narnians will be fair to us. Please don't let me lose my daughter as well."

"It'll never be the way it used to be," Alicia said, sighing. "Caspian will be fair, but our world is over. And frankly, I'm not entirely disappointed. We can start again, father, just not in the way you want."

Glozelle had not realized how his daughter had matured. But now he could no longer dictate his will to her as he could to his personal guard or the royal armyl. He was only a father, one who had forfeited the love he could have had. "I think we both need some quiet to think about this."

"Not yet. Can't you hear the shouting? There's still a battle going on, and you can stop it."

Glozelle nodded. The general and lord of Telmar on the inside was coming forward again. Followed by his daughter, he walked determinedly toward the Ford of Beruna.

**88888**

Lord Glozelle and Alicia arrived just in time to see the river, transformed into a raging man, sweep away Lord Sospesian and the remains of the bridge that had girded the river. The Narnians, seeing Alicia walking by her father, somewhat hesitantly allowed them to pass through their ranks to the Telmarines crowded together on the edge of the river. These were frightened, and Alicia did not blame them. On one side were strange creatures led by their supposedly kidnapped prince. On the other was a river that had swept away their leaders, with a lion and a little girl on the other bank. They kept looking back and forth, unsure what to do.

"Men!" shouted Glozelle, standing on a stump. "I see your shock, and I feel the same way you do. But I am guilty of deceiving you, men. I was ordered by Lord Miraz to kill the rightful king, who stands before you alive and well. Later, I also concealed the fact that he was alive for my own selfish purposes. But enough blood has been shed for a cause that has no meaning anymore. I beg you to lay down your weapons and cease this sad conflict. Let us bow in homage to our king, Caspian the Tenth, and the legendary Narnian monarchs of old!"

He was the first to do so, and most of the army quickly followed. For all his faults, Glozelle was loved by his men; it was common knowledge that he had helped three men, whom Miraz had unjustly ordered executed, to escape. His popularity, in fact, was the only reason he still had his head.

Trumpkin and some of the other Narnian leaders efficiently directed the disarmament of the Telmarine army while General Glozelle watched sadly. Alicia followed the monarchs as they forded the river to where Lucy and a Being that could only be Aslan waited.

Alicia had never been religious. The Telmarines did not subscribe to any one deity. Some worshiped the gods that their ancestors had brought from another land, strange gods with feathers and beads. Others venerated a more likable version of Tash. The Aslan that the Archenlanders and Narnians believed in was supposed to be a demon. Needless to say, none were very appealing to Alicia.

Yet, here He was, approaching in all His splendor and majesty and goodness. Alicia had always believed only in herself, but here was a visible manifestation of how wrong she had been.

The next few minutes passed as a blur. She saw the other five humans rise at His word; she heard a melancholic tune as Reepicheep was carried forward on a stretcher by his fellow mice; she even remembered laughing at his discomfiture about appearing without a tail before Aslan healed it. For all his pride, she was beginning to admire his character. But it was on the lion that she remained focused. If there was only one thing she could love, it would be Him.

"Rise, Lady Alicia the Faithful. See and believe," she heard Him say. "Let your heart be at rest with the knowledge of Me."

She looked around and hesitated. The lion was looking straight at her with those eyes she could never look deep enough into. "That's you!" she hear Lucy whisper.

"The Faithful?" she asked. She had betrayed her nation; now she had separated from her father. How was this possible?

"Leave the past behind you," she heard Him say. "In time, all will be revealed." Alicia suddenly felt content. This all-knowing being could not be wrong. "Now where is this dear little friend of yours?"

Alicia smiled with the others at Trumpkin's expression as he shuffled toward the lion he had doubted. The scowl was gone from his face, replaced by an almost childlike wonder. The mighty growl that Aslan unleashed on him was enough to make him want to sink into the ground. But like Alicia, he was convinced, and Lucy went out of her way to cheer him up afterward. She succeeded, as always.

"Come," Aslan said. "A new world awaits."

**88888**

_Fun book-verse fact: Caspian made Doctor Cornelius Lord Chancellor after the battle._

_I have to disagree with this, though. It would be one thing for the Telmarine lords to accept Narnian leaders like Glenstorm, whom they knew of as great warriors. It would be another thing to have one who had lived among them, and whom they knew to be a commoner, be elevated above all of them._

_I feel that the Telmarines aren't developed enough. After The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, besides the kings, they just seem to fade from Narnian history. Not one is mentioned as alive in the Last Battle besides Tirian. I want this story to show what I think could have happened to them._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Out of the Mud**

**88888**

It was a different Alicia who knelt in the mud before Aslan. Later, she would look back at that moment and remember it as one that changed her life forever.

Alicia had always believed in herself. She had been certain of her own judgments of others; she had been secure in all her attitudes; she could not be wrong. She sincerely tried to do what was right, but all too often her own convictions came first. This had been threatened by her experiences over the past couple days, and now it was completely swept away as she gazed into Aslan's eyes and all her own failings became visible in her eyes. He did not say a word more, but He did not have to. The old Alicia remained, with all her faults, but now it was a purified, tempered girl that emerged. She could not understand it, but finally she felt at peace.

She saw a hand in front of her and looked up to see Peter. "Come on," he said kindly. "No sense in staying there all day."

She looked around and realized several minutes must have passed. All the others were gone, on one duty or another around the battlefield.

"Your majesty," she said, getting up. "I…well, thank you for your offer earlier. I should have taken it."

"Think nothing of it," Peter chuckled. "I suppose it's rather pointless now. I must be off, but I can have someone escort you to Beruna if you want."

Alicia shook her head. "There's work to do here, isn't there? People like me who can nurse will be needed."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You know, it's a pretty bloody scene. Not a place for a lady like yourself."

Alicia nodded. "It makes me feel sick," she admitted. "But I think it would make me feel worse to stand aside and do nothing for my people…well, I suppose that's both sides now. Does that seem strange to you?"

"No," said Peter firmly. He thought of what he himself was feeling. "I might not completely understand the first part of that, but it does hurt me to see my people dying. I suppose it comes with trying to be a good king. Well, fare ye well, Lady Alicia."

Alicia was amazed. Few Telmarine noblemen she knew had this attitude toward their men. Her respect for the Pevensies and especially Peter kept growing.

But such thoughts would have to wait. Too many groans and cries for help filled the fields.

**88888**

She encountered Edmund later that afternoon. He had just closed the eyes on a Telmarine soldier they had been too late to save, and was saying a quick prayer over him before he was carried away to one of the fresh graves being dug.

"So much death, all because of treachery and ambition," he said, not looking up. "It might be glorious while it lasts, leading a charge with banners flying high, but in the end it always comes to this."

Edmund sighed and stood up."I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with my thoughts. So Aslan's alright with you, I see."

"I…well, I suppose, your majesty, though I don't understand."

"You'll understand in time," said Edmund, allowing himself a slight smile. "It was hard for me when I first met Aslan. I'd…well, I'd made some terrible mistakes, and didn't understand how I could be forgiven. But He did forgive, and almost nobody thinks of it anymore."

"I know what happened with the Witch; Queen Lucy told me."

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know she told you that much. But I suppose I was wrong to distrust you." More than anything else, he wanted to change the subject.

Alicia smiled. "To tell the truth, I was so hateful toward all of you and wanted to escape with a passion. You were right; I didn't have anything to escape to, but I still wanted to get out. Does that make sense?"

"No," said Edmund quite honestly, "I still don't understand. But I suppose I'm all right with you now, if Aslan is."

Alicia remembered why she had come to talk to Edmund in the first place. "You have to explain a lot to me, as well. Remember what you said? That if you won you'd have plenty of time to tell me? So what about that soup?"

Being a gentleman, it was not hard for Edmund to drop his suspicious attitude toward Alicia. But it was another thing to explain this. "I remembered being a prisoner, too," he finally said. "All I had was a hunk of dry, stale bread. I didn't want you to suffer the same way I did too. Ironic too, since you reminded me…oh, never mind." He was going to say Alicia had reminded him of the White Witch, but decided against it.

But Alicia had caught on. "You were going to say why you were so suspicious of me in the first place?"

Edmund nodded glumly. "Did anybody ever tell you you're too smart for your own good?" he asked, not maliciously, but matter-of-factly.

Alicia smiled at old memories and nodded. "I've been called smug, and I've realized over the past couple days that was true. What I do is observe others, and usually try to correct them. But I'm afraid that when I first met you I was trying to find things wrong with you, to prove to myself I was right in hating you."

"That's what made me so suspicious of you," said Edmund. "You see," he continued, "There's only been a few people I ever felt…digging inside of me like that. One was Aslan. Lor, looking into His eyes was something else. It was inexplicable."

"I just felt that, too. You don't have to try to explain."

Edmund smiled. "But I like trying. If there's one thing I can feast on thinking about, it's Aslan. I first saw Him when I was brought from the White Witch's camp. I was as miserable as can be, and imagine my fright when I realized He was real and so…royal and terrible and loving at the same time. But just looking into His eyes I knew I couldn't hide anything from Him."

"But that still doesn't explain it," remarked Alicia. "It sounds more of a compliment right now." The devotion that Edmund and Lucy had to Aslan never ceased to amaze her, once the blinds were removed from her eyes, but she was still insatiably curious about Edmund. She felt that her questions about his dual personality were about to be answered.

"There were also my mother, when I lied to her, and a few of the better foreign spies who made me feel that way," Edmund admitted. "That's what I connected you with. But I especially thought of her…" Edmund hated saying the name, and avoided it when he could. But Alicia wanted an answer. "The White Witch."

"By golly, not in that way!" he exclaimed as Alicia looked in puzzlement at him. "It's just that I still can remember the way she looked into at me, like she was boring into my soul, pulling out my faults and examining them and seeing what she could do with them. I was blind not to realize it at the time, and I've never forgotten it, though I try not to talk about it. When I see somebody looking at me like that, even Aslan…no, especially Aslan…I'm reminded. And I can do nothing but try to make sure others don't make the same mistakes I did."

Alicia had never felt so sorry for another human being in her life. Everything she herself had gone through paled in comparison to what she was now realizing what Edmund had to live with. Suddenly, everything about Edmund seemed to make sense, and she wanted to help him. "You can't carry those memories forever," she said slowly. "I'm sure they make you better, but it's eating you up."

Edmund smiled grimly. "Of course I must. It's my burden through life. Do I hate it? Yes. Do I realize it's necessary, for my own good? Yes. Is it my burden and not that of others? Yes."

"Your majesty," Alicia said, "you have no idea how comforting it was for me to talk to Queen Lucy about my own past. I can never change what's happened to me, but talking to another about it has made the memories so much easier. Those that knew me were right in calling me bitter, but I see now that it was because I held on to those memories and never let go, never talked to others about them…well, never truly had somebody to talk to about them, besides Caspian."

"It's not just memories; I bear a scar that's a daily reminder."

Alicia noticed the shiver that passed through Edmund at these words. "Do you ever show anybody?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Edmund stood up and turned away. "Never, no. I've lived sixteen years with it. I should have moved on, but it's still there and reminds me of who I was, how I've failed…"

"Why don't you?" Alicia stood up as well and walked around Edmund to face him. To her surprise, he was holding back a sob. "Can't you see how keeping it in silence is eating you up? Come, show me."

Edmund looked at Alicia in amazement. Slowly, reluctantly, he lifted the edge of his tunic and pointed at the white scar. Alicia bent and touched the skin, being shocked by how icy it was. A cold shiver ran through Edmund and he quickly dropped the tunic.

"You know, you're the only one who's ever talked to me like that. Peter and Susan and Lucy and all the others tried not to remind me, and I was thankful for a while. But now…"

"Just let go," Alicia whispered. And Edmund did, as he saw on the ground and wept for the first time in a very long time. Alicia did not say anything; she was sure that a burden would have been lifted off Edmund when he rose.

But she was torn. Part of her wanted to remain and comfort Edmund, but she also knew there was other work to be done. Edmund seemed to sense this. "Go," he whispered. "Others need you. I'll be fine. And thank you."

Nodding, Alicia stood up and looked for others to tend to, in body or spirit. But she knew that she would never look upon a certain selfless Just King in the same way again.

She also thought of what Aslan had said. To her, being faithful meant fulfilling a mission. What mission could Aslan be speaking of? Could it mean being what she had imperfectly tried to do for so long, to be the voice guiding others into making a better world? If so, had all her life been only a preparation for this? From that day onwards, this became Alicia's driving goal, through all her life. But it was no longer for and even due to herself; it was a gift and mission for and from Aslan. This had just been the beginning.

**88888**

_Fun book-verse fact: Even an old friend like Tumnus addresses the Pevensies as "Your Majesties" and "King Edmund and Queen Lucy." (HHB)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Beaversdam**

**88888**

The ride through Beruna and the fields and villages leading northwest to Beaversdam was a triumph. The people were out in force to see their new king and the strange creatures he brought with him. Though many were shocked and grumbled about a return to the good old days "without strange animals running around on two legs and pretending to talk," most were just happy that the war was over. There was grief in the houses that Glozelle and his officers had to stop at to tell of the death of a loved one, but there were many more that joy returned to as a draftee was dropped off. Glozelle had largely disbanded the royal army, leaving only the guards loyal to the different lords. Caspian noted with amusement how two of Glozelle's men, Rynelf and Rhince, were always trying to be of service to him. He recognized them, though they tried not to bring up the battle, especially anything having to do with the crater.

Alicia's mind rode far faster than the sedate pace of the march. Her world had been broken into pieces, and the experience with Aslan had ground it into powder.

She was finally starting to trust and love again. Though she had tried hard to deny the liking she had developed for the Old Narnians, especially the Pevensies, it had become harder and harder. And now she had seen their deity and knew that He was real, and that He was infinitely good. It was clear that they were in the right, and Alicia would be a hypocrite not to accept that. She wondered what her new life would be like, though. It would not be the same, she knew, but the future held so much uncertainty for her. Regardless of her feelings for him, she had always depended on her father for even sustenance. But the rift between them had been carved into a canyon, and she felt lost.

She was lonely. Her father was busy with the army, and Susan was chatting with Caspian the whole time. Peter and Edmund were busy making sure that the Narnians were disciplined as they marched through land that had been taken away from them and past people whom they considered oppressors. Lucy was in the rear with the wagons carrying those who had been injured but not badly enough for the cordial. Alas, there were too many for whom she had been too late and who were buried in fields near Beruna.

Finally, they reached the city of Beaversdam and the royal castle perched on a hill next to the town. They moved through the town cautiously; the people greeted them enthusiastically but a garrison remained in the castle under Lord Scythely, Miraz's father-in-law.

"It's all so different," sighed Lucy, who had ridden up to join the others. "All that used to be here was Mr. and Mrs. Beaver's cozy dam."

"Those walls look so cold," added Edmund, looking at the powerful walls that stared at them. "Lifeless unlike everything at Cair Paravel."

"That's not nice, Ed!" exclaimed Susan. "This is home for Caspian and Alicia!"

"I do admit I don't like it, and neither does Caspian."

"We should rebuild Cair Paravel," commented Peter.

"We don't even know if we're staying," responded Susan.

"Look," Caspian interrupted. "Lord Scythely approaches."

"Your majesty," the man in question, a grave man whose hair had faded into an autumn yellow, said bowing to Caspian, "we are at your service and beseech your benevolence."

"Thank you; you and your family have nothing to fear," said Caspian, while the others gave a silent sigh of relief.

Scythely's men were drawn up in parade formation in the courtyard and saluted as the monarchs passed. Most of them were professional soldiers, men who lived, trained, and worked in the castle. Caspian and Peter decided to allow them to remain. They realized that Narnia would still need an army, and integrating the two cultures into a new army would be a top priority.

**88888**

That afternoon was chaos as everybody tried to settle in. The royals had decided to dismiss many of the Narnians to lessen the sting for the Telmarines, but enough had to remain to make it clear that a new culture was being created. And they all had to be fed and housed, all while making sure Telmarine sensibilities were not offended. Susan had the nerve to suggest a ball, and that was promptly vetoed by all the other harried monarchs.

It was far from an enjoyable experience for Alicia, though. Many of the other women sneered on seeing her entering with the monarchs. Queen Prunaprismia had a particularly nasty remark about her honor.

"That is utterly false!" exclaimed Edmund, who was passing by and heard the remark. "I will have you know, _Lady Scytheley_, that the Lady Glozelle has behaved with the utmost honor, as befitting a true lady." Prunaprismia cringed at the reminder of her own treachery and walked away. But Alicia could feel the hatred coming from many of her own people through that whole day.

"You didn't have to do that," she told Edmund later. 'I suppose I deserved it, with the way I acted toward her before. And it must have seemed strange to them, seeing me come in with you all."

Edmund laughed. "Regardless, I couldn't allow your honor to be insulted like that! Be sure to tell me…one of us if something like that happens again."

"I wouldn't exactly call my conduct at the How befitting a lady," Alicia pointed out.

Edmund nodded. "But you did what you thought was right. And I think we've all forgotten, between Aslan's words and what you've done since. I owe you a great debt, by the way. One that might never be repaid."

**88888**

It was late when Alicia collapsed into bed. Her father was still busy, and she was happy for the chance to be alone. She did not want to have to face him yet.

But she felt a heavy load lifted off her. She had gone to Prunaprismia and apologized for all their previous arguments. That conversation had ended with the proud lady bursting into tears and Alicia comforting her. Beneath the arrogant lady who had disliked Caspian so much was the remains of a frightened little girl who had been thrust into an arranged marriage to a man who had never truly loved her. And Alicia had helped to bring that woman into the light again, and in the process healed deep wounds on both sides.

She turned over and remembered Caspian. She wondered how he felt, with all the responsibilities being thrust upon him. She was happy that he had four others who had been rulers for fifteen years to help him, but she was afraid that he would simply let them rule again. It seemed that he was a different person whenever they were around…less assertive, less sure of himself, less of a king. It was his task, she thought. She would have to have a long talk with him.

**88888**

She found him late the next morning seated by a fountain in one of the gardens inside the castle. From the bags underneath his eyes, she knew he had had a short night.

"Morning, cheerful," she said, spreading her skirts and sitting down next to him. She was dressed like a proper Telmarine lady again, as much as she hated it. It would not be politic to offend anybody at the moment.

"We have talked far too little, little sister," Caspian said, turning to Alicia and tousling her hair.

"It feels so good to be called that," she said, leaning against his shoulder. "I suppose Father won't stop me from training with you now. Once the coronation is out of the way."

"I would enjoy that very much, though I doubt even then I shall have time. I shall have a country to run."

"At least that's your problem, Caspian, not mine."

They laughed and leaned comfortably against each other. "Do you ever wish you had siblings like the Pevensies?" Caspian sighed, "all of whom shared your duties?"

Alicia sighed. It was ironic, she thought, that a few days before it had been Caspian lecturing her, and now the roles would have to be reversed. Ah well, the way of siblings…

"I think you should be one of my advisors," Caspian said when she had finished her discourse.

Alicia pulled back in mock horror. "Why, is little sister not good enough? I have to sit in council with those dusty old lords and gravely advise you on matters of state? Aslan, no!"

"I'm serious," Caspian said gravely. "I have never known a woman with such wisdom."

"You mean man or woman," Alicia shot back, punching Caspian gently on the arm.

"If I could take a photograph now, I'd title it, 'This Is How The Course of True Love Doth Runs Smooth,'" a voice said from an archway leading to an adjacent cloister. Edmund stepped through, his hair actually having been combed for once, though he sported the same dark bags under his eyes as Caspian.

"Photo-graph?" Caspian asked, puzzled.

"We don't love each other!" shot back Alicia, who caught on to the gist of what Edmund was saying even though she also had no idea what a photograph was. Some type of poetic device, perhaps. She hadn't realized Edmund was poetically inclined. "Well, we do, but as siblings."

Edmund walked over and sat down on the other side of Alicia. "I know, of course! Tumnus the faun and Lucy had a relationship like that in our Golden Age. Caspian, a photograph is-well, how do I describe it? We have devices called cameras that are about the size of a mailbox. It's mounted on legs to support it, but you can carry it around. These devices make photographs, which are like paintings but exactly like whatever you point it at. And the subject you want to make a photograph of doesn't have to stay there for hours, just a few seconds."

"Sounds like magic!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Well, it doesn't just appear. You have to take plates from the cameras and then soak them in different chemicals for several hours, but you end up with a photograph in the end. I have one, in fact." He reached into his pocket and pulled a faded picture out of his wallet. It was a simple one, of the four Pevensies seated at a train station dressed in their school uniforms, but to Caspian and Alicia it was far more lifelike than any paintings by Telmarine or even Calmorene artists.

"You should make some of these cameras and photographs for us," Caspian exclaimed.

"I don't think I'd be able to." Edmund put away the photo and leaned forward. "Besides, while it seems amazing to you, I always thought a good painting captured more of what a person really is. A photograph shows what the person chooses to display, but a good artist can see beyond that and depict what's down here, inside a person. I wouldn't trade that away for all the cameras on Earth."

"Do you paint?" asked Caspian.

"No," admitted Edmund. "But my mother did, and passed it on to Lucy. She did try to make us love it, though. We say we got level-headedness from our dad and a certain, um, sensitivity for beauty from our mom."

"I like the combination," Alicia said, smiling at Edmund. "I didn't realize you were a poet."

"A poet?" Edmund exclaimed. "Maybe one like my cousin Eustace…oh, you'd have to meet him to understand." But his mind was elsewhere. Had this girl been trying to flirt with him? He would later discover it had not been the case at all, but the seeds of a question had been planted.

He tried desperately to find a better comeback. Caspian was about to try to break the awkward silence when a messenger saved them all. "Your majesties!" he said breathlessly. "Lord Donnon and the Duke of Galma are marching on the city!"

**88888**

_Fun book-verse fact: Edmund supposedly doesn't know what an assonance is (VDT). But I thought it would be fun to introduce this other side I can see him having. There's a quote I'll put with Chapter 25 (beginning Part III) that will explain why._

_I can understand the human aspect the American film tried to bring to Miraz and Prunaprismia, but goodness, Sopespian comes across as more of a villain. Back to the books and the BBC version…_

_P.S. I'm American_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Enter the Lords**

**88888**

"Your majesties!" the messenger said breathlessly. "Lord Donnon and the Duke of Galma are marching on the city! They'll be here in five hours."

Caspian stood up. He also took in Peter walking quickly behind the messenger, buckling his sword Rhindon into his belt. "Do they mean to attack?"

"We don't know," Peter answered. "They number about five hundred, which shouldn't be too dangerous."

Edmund ran a hand through his hair. So much for combing it, Alicia thought. "We need to gather the army. Even if they do come peacefully, it would be a good idea to show that we mean business. It would hardly be a good start if the Telmarine lords feel they can control Caspian."

"I don't think they even know that Caspian's alive," Alicia said, standing up and joining the circle with the others. "I'd imagine they waited for a day when I didn't arrive, then decided to risk marching on the city. Any word of the battle would have come secondhand to them."

"And knowing them, especially Donnon, they'd want to find out for themselves."

"Very well then, I suppose we should go meet them then as soon as possible," Peter concluded.

"What do you suggest?" asked Edmund.

"We need General Glozelle…

"I'll tell Glenstorm…"

There was a slight pause, and then Caspian bowed in deference to Peter.

Peter nodded. "You're right; we need General Glozelle and the Telmarine guards so it doesn't look like a conquering army."

"I'll send for the general at once," said the messenger, glad to be free of the tension.

"Well, let's go get ready."

"You're staying here. It could be nasty."

"You saw how well that worked last time, Peter," remarked Edmund.

"Peter, I've known Alicia her whole life. She can handle herself, and in diplomacy too, if she wants to." This last phrase was accompanied with a slight nudge from Caspian.

"Sires, I think I can speak for myself? I'm going. It was because of me that they have no idea what is going on, and I should be the one to set it straight."

"We all feel the same way," exclaimed Peter, looking around at the other two.

"Then we're all agreed. What gate do we muster at?"

**88888**

The army was on the move within half an hour. This was the army of the future, Caspian reflected. Lord Glozelle and Lord Scythely rode at the head of their men, while Glenstorm, who had somehow survived his charge, and Reepicheep led the Narnians. There was still animosity on the part of some and icy distance on the part of others, but the tension was slowly being broken.

The five monarchs and Alicia were in the lead with Trumpkin and Glozelle. Aslan was not with them, for He had told Caspian that he must learn to lead on his own. Caspian noted the confident air the Pevensies exuded, as if riding to meet a hostile army was the most normal thing ever, and felt intimidated and outclassed. But it was a lofty standard he was being held up to, and he wanted badly to be a good leader like them. Despite Alicia's advice, he wanted to be able to lean on them…and there was also Susan. But there were other pressing matters at hand.

He pulled Destrier beside Lord Glozelle, determined to have a talk the older man seemed to be avoiding.

"You spared me, back at the pit. Why?"

"I couldn't kill an unarmed man, I suppose."

"Why?" Caspian knew from personal experience that this was a lie.

Glozelle sighed. "I suppose there's no excuse not to tell you. My daughter is the only thing I had left. I saw she was willing to die for you and I couldn't take you away from her. I couldn't live with that."

"You say you have nothing else. It is true I view her like a sister, but she isn't all you have! I need help building a new Narnia, Glozelle. I need men like you. The army, for example. It would be different, but I know how much you enjoy working with your soldiers."

"The new Narnia you speak of is exactly why I must decline, your majesty. I have lived in Telmar my entire life. This future is not for me. With your permission, I would like to retire to my estates in the country once the army is dispersed."

Caspian bowed, knowing that it would be impossible to change the lord's mind. "As you wish, my lord. I thank you for all you have done for Telmar."

"The banners of Lord Donnon and the Duke of Galma!" a Telmarine officer cried.

Sure enough, approaching across the open countryside over the crest of a hill was a long column of men with cavalry to the front and flanks.

"Halt here," Caspian ordered. "Reepicheep, Scythely, deploy the troops. My lords, my ladies, follow me."

The Pevensies, Alicia, Glozelle, Trumpkin, Glenstorm, and a few other Narnian and Telmarine officers followed Caspian as he rode slowly toward the other banners. Behind them, the army, about a thousand strong, separated into alternating Narnian and Telmarine battalions.

After a few tense seconds, the other column halted and a similar group rode forward, Lord Donnon and the Duke of Galma in the lead.

Lord Donnon would have seemed like any other rigid Telmarine noble if it was not for his impressive frame. He seemed almost to be a metal giant as he rode forward proudly, his keen thirty-seven year old eyes sweeping those before him before they rested and stayed on Caspian.

The Pevensies remembered how Trumpkin had described him: "a pompous old fool who has charge of a little castle which is Miraz's last stronghold towards the coast." But truth be said, Trumpkin had been rather agitated when he said that. Donnon was certainly proud, but he had good reason. He commanded the largest army in Narnia after that of the King himself, and Glasswater, though in a quiet part of New Telmar, was a splendid castle in an excellent location. He was one of the few who Miraz thought twice about before crossing.

The Duke of Galma was really lord of the house of Bellépoque, but he never allowed himself to be called that. He was a ruddy man whose paunch had grown slightly every one of his thirty married years. His house was always open to strangers, who were few and far between considering that he lived on an island. Undeterred, he would ride to all the local taverns and many of the houses of his people, to the dismay of his courtiers and guards, and bestow his company on others. The Duke, or Galma as he was usually simply called, was loved as much as Donnon was feared. It was a strange duo, but they would get along splendidly when they met. Donnon would sip his wine while Galma told all the stories that travelled around his island, supplemented by a few beers. Donnon would then give Galma advice on how to run his dominion for the next half year.

Donnon observed Caspian and the Narnians interspersed with the Telmarines. He was no fool; the ruins of Cair Paravel were on his lands, though he and the other Telmarines stayed away. He saw a new order was rising, and he wanted to make sure he was part of it. He got off his horse and knelt before Caspian. "Your majesty," he said. "We have heard much concerning you, and maybe you can separate the truth from the fancy."

Galma was a little slower. "But…but you're supposed to be dead! Is Miraz dead then?"

Lucy smiled at his lack of subtlety. "It's a long story, my lords. Maybe we can dismount and all will be explained?"

Galma gladly got off his horse. "Of course, my dear. Who are you?"

"I am Queen Lucy, one of the four ancient rulers of Narnia. These are my siblings, Peter, Susan, and Edmund." The ancient rulers in question bowed in turn.

"Ancient, as in from thirteen hundred years ago?" asked Galma, scratching his balding head.

"They're obviously not that old," whispered Donnon to his friend.

"It's a long story," said Peter, taking charge. "It began with a wardrobe…"

Peter and Lucy told their story, with Edmund and Susan adding an occasional comment. But Alicia could see that what the lords were really interested in was seeing what the new order would mean for them.

"Caspian will be king now," she interjected when the Pevensies had finished describing the battle at Aslan's How. "He will need your help in rebuilding our land."

The Duke noticed her for the first time. "Why didn't you-well, never mind." Lord Donnon had given a discreet cough.

Alicia smiled and returned the discretion. She could see there was no sense in publicly humiliating the powerful lords by revealing their treachery. "I was on my way to visit your lordships when I had an accident and I was found by some of the Old Narnians. They treated me with nothing but respect and I assure you that there is nothing to fear from them. His majesty has granted a general amnesty to those who fought against him."

The two lords nodded. Alicia's few words had told them both that Caspian knew of their plot and that they were forgiven, though they would have to tread carefully.

Caspian, who had been rather left out of the conversation, took advantage, as Alicia had hoped, to start explaining his vision of a new Narnia. The afternoon passed quickly, as the monarchs and lords moved to the shade of a few great oaks and the two armies stood down. To the delight of their commanders, the men began mixing and comparing tactics. Some were even becoming fast friends.

To Alicia's surprise, she was a valuable asset in the negotiations. Though she spoke little, her understanding of the others' psychologies enabled her to guide the conversation to answer questions one or another had or to diffuse awkward situations. It was a game with high stakes, and Alicia was tilting the odds for Caspian and the others.

**88888**

All too soon, it was becoming dark enough that all were reminded of how hungry they were. Caspian affably invited the lords to stay in Beaversdam for the coronation, and the lords accepted. Truth be told, all were glad that what could have been a dangerous political situation was avoided.

When they were riding back to Beaversdam that evening, Peter caught up to Alicia. "That was splendid," he said. "But why are you doing this for us?"

Alicia had to think for a moment. She really didn't know. "I actually don't enjoy it. I can't give you an answer and say 'this is why,'" she said finally. "Maybe it's because, after meeting Aslan, I can see I was wrong not to trust you. I want the best for you all, and that is one way I could help, by trying to smooth what was partly my own fault. And then there was what Aslan said about being the faithful one. I think..."

Alicia remembered how many times she had been wrong in the past week. She did not dare ask Aslan Himself what He meant by His words. But perhaps His chosen rulers would understand. "What do you think He meant in calling me the faithful one?" she asked.

"Well, you have what some might call stubbornness," remarked Peter. "Oh, I don't see it as that," he added quickly as Alicia looked down, now ashamed. "I see it as determination, wanting to fulfill a mission. When you were carrying that message, you wanted to deliver it even though you hated it, didn't you?"

"Well, until I found out about my father's treachery," affirmed Alicia.

"Well, that's faithfulness to me. And perhaps your mission is to do what you did today- to help Caspian when we're gone."

"When you're gone? What do you mean?" asked Alicia, startled.

"Well, we doubt Aslan will allow us to stay. It was different our first time, because there was nobody to take the throne when we defeated the White Witch until. But Caspian is here, and we're not needed like last time. As much as we'd love to spend the rest of our lives here, it's not in our hands. It's in Aslan's…well, His paws."

As much as she realized it would be better for Caspian to rule without the Pevensies, Alicia could not help feeling a little sorry for herself. These people she now admired and whose company she actually enjoyed would be leaving, a pittance of time after she had met them. If they had stayed, maybe they could have been a new family for her…

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said. "But thank you for what you said about my mission…that makes it so much clearer."

"It is a pleasure, my lady."

"If I may, your majesty, I have a question for you as well. Why have you been so caring for me, somebody you barely know and whom you had every reason to mistrust?"

There was no hesitation in Peter's voice as he responded. He must have thought about this very question, Alicia realized, even though the answer surprised her. "I like you, Lady Glozelle. Maybe I ought to have seen you like Edmund did...or still does; I don't know. But I didn't; when we first met, I saw you as somebody who couldn't understand what was happening and needed help. I can understand, because there were many things I didn't and still don't understand; for example, I still don't entirely understand why Aslan took us away from Narnia, from my people..." Peter's voice trailed off, and it was clear how much this topic affected him. "But back to you. You're different, Lady Glozelle. You're intelligent, and not afraid to speak your mind. And you've been looking to the future, which I respect greatly. You'll be an excellent advisor to Caspian, and when we return to our world having met you will have been one of the best things that happened to me here. At any rate, as a knight, I am honor-bound to at least respect you."

"I'm afraid we don't have the same ideas of knighthood as you do in your world," said Alicia, though there was far more she wanted to say but couldn't. For now, she just listened.

"Unfortunately, it's been lost in our world too," admitted Peter. "I try to imagine what it would be like there if it still existed, but Edmund's right- it once was, but no more. Now too many of our people think of it as just rescuing damsels in distress or being a great warrior. It's really about serving others- those above you, and those in your protection. You probably wondered how I am able to stand all the death that comes with fighting. It's because I know it's all done for Aslan, and my men who died didn't die for me; they died for Aslan. But it's hard to continue believing in it when it never seems to pay off. Maybe our people are right when they say chivalry's outdated…." His voice trailed off as he retreated into his own thoughts.

In years to come Peter would look back at that day and see it as the apogee of his stay in Narnia. Not since the Golden Age had this vision of the chivalry that had earned him the title of "magnificent" shone so brightly for him. But even now clouds of pride and self-servitude and self-pity were trying to close back in upon him, as they always sought to.

For Alicia, this was another learning moment. As much as she was learning from Peter's introspection, it was worrying her. It seemed that Peter was two different people…one a perfect gentleman, every inch the "magnificent," and another, far darker personality.

But it was what Peter had said earlier that remained with Alicia. It was ideal that would fade for him, but Alicia would always be there, to try to keep that vision alive for him. And she did it for herself as well, for it was this brighter, idealistic Peter that she was beginning to wish could remain.

**88888**

_Fun book-verse fact: Trumpkin actually arrived at the How with Caspian. He was sent to the ruins of Cair Paravel to see if the horn had called the Pevensies there and was captured on the way._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Choices of a Life**

**88888**

People from all across Narnia were gathered in Beaversdam for the coronation. Aslan had said that He wanted to talk to all the people as well, and that filled them with curiosity. A long line of Narnians and Telmarines passed by His tent outside the city to see Him for the first time.

It had been a week since Caspian and the Pevensies entered in triumph. The whole city and castle were decorated with flowers and garland and seemed to lose much of their foreboding aspect. There were tents for miles around, as more and more Narnians emerged from hiding and struggled to cooperate with their Telmarine counterparts, who travelled from Beruna in the center of the country and Glasswater in the east and all the little villages and farms dotting the countryside in between.

Caspian was certainly proud of his people as he stood on a balcony overlooking the city and surrounding fields and woods. This first week had all been about establishing trust between Narnians and Telmarines. There was still friction, but the plan Aslan had revealed to him that morning would eliminate most of the malcontents. Once this happened, then the real work of running a country would begin. Caspian had a grand vision of what he wanted to do. He would miss them, of course, especially Susan. He had seen the strength and intelligence inside the Gentle Queen beneath the manners she had adopted in England and reflected that she would be the perfect person to help him rule. But he had a face turned to the future. Alicia was right; he would have to learn to rule without them, and not try to judge himself in comparison to them.

**88888**

Peter wiped the sweat off his brow. He and his siblings had been everywhere trying to settle land disputes and find new habitations for the Narnians, who needed permanent places to live now that they no longer were in hiding. Part of the problem would be solved by new construction. He and Susan had helped to plan a new suburb of Beaversdam and he was now directing the construction. Both Narnians and Telmarines were working on it; they would not be allowed to have separate neighborhoods. In fact, Peter was beginning to hate the word Telmarine. This was Narnia; they had slapped the name of a distant country on the land he had once ruled. Peter knew that he and his siblings most likely would be leaving the next day after the coronation, but he was determined to leave an imprint in this land…his land. And that of his siblings. He thought of Edmund and Lucy, working to resettle families in the country that had been broken by the war. They were probably having fun, he thought as he picked up a roll of blueprints.

**88888**

Susan walked through the halls of the castle and saw Alicia, who was directing the preparations for the coronation. "He's on the balcony," the younger girl said, smiling as she picked up a vase of flowers.

"Thanks, it's been a very long day and it'll be great to finally talk to him alone," Susan said thoughtlessly, then wheeled around. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You're obviously in love, you know," Alicia said, smiling and allowing herself to sit down for the first time in hours. "He'll miss you greatly when you're gone."

Susan set her jaw. "If Aslan tells us to go, I will. But I love him; and if I can stay with him I will, no matter what."

**88888**

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to any man." Caspian's voice rang clearly across the fields. The crown on his forehead sparked in the afternoon sun. "Any Telmarine who wants to stay and live in peace is welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"We don't remember Telmar. We don't know where it is. We don't know what it is like," grumbled some of the Telmarines.

"You came into Narnia out of Telmar," said Aslan. "But you came into Telmar from another place. You do not belong to this world at all. You came hither, many generations ago, out of that same world to which the High King Peter belongs."

At this, some of the Telmarines began whimpering, "There you are. Told you so. He's going to kill us all, send us right out of the world," and others began throwing out their chests and slapping one another on the back and whispering, "There you are. Might have guessed we didn't belong to this place with all its queer, nasty, unnatural creatures. We're of royal blood, you see."

"Peace," said Aslan in the low voice which was nearest to his growl. The earth seemed to shake a little and every living thing in the grove became still as stone.

"You, Caspian," said Aslan, "might have known that you could be no true King of Narnia unless, like the Kings of old, you were a son of Adam. And so you are. Many years ago in that world, in a deep sea of that world which is called the South Sea, a shipload of pirates were driven by storm onto an island. And there they did as pirates would: killed the natives and took the native women for wives. Often they quarreled, and sometimes killed one another. And in one of these frays six were put to flight by the rest and fled with their women into the center of the island and up a mountain, and went, as they thought, into a cave to hide. But it was one of the magical places of that world, one of the chinks or chasms between that world and this. And so they fell, and found themselves in this world, in the Land of Telmar which was then unpeopled. And in Telmar their descendants lived and became a fierce and proud people; and after many generations there was a famine in Telmar and they invaded Narnia, and conquered it and ruled it. Do you mark all this well, King Caspian?"

"I do indeed, Sir," said Caspian. "I was wishing that I came of a more honorable lineage."

"You come of the Lord Adam and the Lady Eve," said Aslan. "And that is both honor enough to erect the head of the poorest beggar, and shame enough to bow the shoulders of the greatest emperor on earth. Be content."

Caspian bowed, but he felt more insecure than ever.

Two of the Pevensies thought of Alicia and how she had never experienced some of the emotions that seemed so natural to them. Knowing how low her ancestors had sunk made them feel even more compassion for her, and in that moment they felt all the suffering she had gone through and wished that they could alleviate that suffering as she had done that of others.

"And now," said Aslan, "men and women of Telmar, will you go back to that island from which your fathers first came? It is no bad place. The race of those pirates who first found it has died out, and it is without inhabitants. There are good wells of fresh water, and fruitful soil, and timber for building, and fish in the lagoons; and the other men of that world have not yet discovered it. The chasm is open for your return; but this I must warn you, once you have gone through, it will close behind you forever. There will be no more commerce between the worlds by that door."

There was silence for a moment, then a gasp as Lord Scythely and his daughter Prunaprismia, with her infant son, stepped forward. "We shall go," Prunaprismia said, bowing to Caspian.

Caspian was certainly puzzled, though he was regal enough to contain his expression, and Susan and Lucy exchanged a discreet glance. Only Alicia, and Edmund who had found out, knew what had happened. The earlier humiliation and talk with Alicia had changed the once proud lady. Fate has many twists and turns that we do not expect, and as they had discovered, a few well-placed words or a simple action could change a life.

Peter also advanced to face Aslan. "Is this it for us then?" he asked quietly, his head bent.

"I will give you a choice," Aslan said. "Choose wisely."

There was a deadly silence at these words. Nobody had expected that Aslan would give them a chance, any more than He had at the end of the Golden Age.

"Aslan, we can stay?" Lucy finally spoke.

"But what would happen if we did or didn't?" Susan asked.

"What do _you _want us to do?" put in Edmund.

"That is for you to discover. All I will say is that either way you will be tested. The burden will be great either way-on Earth you will discover how hard it is to believe in Me; here you will be monarchs and every action that you take will have far greater consequences. You must decide; I will not force your decision."

Peter looked at Susan and Susan at Edmund and Edmund at Lucy and Lucy at Peter. They all looked at each other. An unspoken word passed through them. Was this not what they had desired so greatly in the long year they had spent away from Narnia?

"We'll stay," Peter spoke for them.

A cheer rose from the front of the crowd, spreading to the back as people desperately asked their neighbors what had happened. Aslan silenced them with a raised paw and then turned again to the Pevensies.

"Then I will leave you with these words. You have choices before you. Be content with what is given to you and you shall be at peace."

The Pevensies were clapping each other on the back and laughing. But Alicia's attention was fixed on another Telmarine who stepped forward. It was her father.

"You and Caspian told me I should try to help create a new world," he said. "You were right; I just cannot do it in this land, so full of memories and heartbreak. Will you come with me?"

Dozens of thoughts ran through Alicia's mind. Her father, the old Telmar, everything she had hated and despised suddenly seemed so dear. She didn't want to let go.

But she realized that Telmar had never really been home for her. She thought of Caspian, and of how pleasant and genuine the Pevensies had been, and of the welcome her own people had given her. Suddenly, she knew that her real family was staying here in Narnia.

"I'm sorry." She stepped forward and embraced her father, for the first time in many years and for what she knew would be the last. Her place was here in shaping the new Narnia, and their paths could not intersect.

Glozelle understood. Never had he more deeply regretted the lost years of fatherhood, but it was too late. "Do honor to your name," he whispered as he let Alicia go. He then turned and bowed to Caspian. "I hope you will forgive me," he said simply.

The new king bowed back. No words had to be said. Glozelle and Scythely and Prunaprismia had no future in Narnia, and Caspian knew they were making the right decision.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good," Aslan said, to the delight of Alicia and the others.

Glozelle took one last look at his daughter and walked through, followed by the others.

Alicia did not see the long line of Telmarines who walked through the portal. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She had forgiven her father, and though she knew they would separate she had not thought it would be in this way. But not one to weep, she drew herself up as the last of the departing Telmarines walked through. There were far more remaining than she had expected. There was a future, she recalled. It was fitting that the sun was setting on both this day and her previous life which had ended with the passing of her father.

"Did we make the right choice?" Lucy asked Aslan worriedly. "I love Narnia and want so much to stay but is it what you wanted?"

"Lu…" Peter sighed.

"Be at peace, son of Adam. She does well by wanting to know My will. But though I can change history, it is for the best that you shape it. I give you the means to make the right choice and you must make the most of them."

He turned to walk away from the platform. The crowd parted to let Him pass, bowing and noting the grave expression on His face as He walked into the fast-darkening east. Night was falling.

**88888**

_Sorry for spelling honour as honor in the part taken from the book. But as much as I would love to, I can't and won't pretend that I know Britannic English, and I'd prefer to be consistent._

_Fun book-verse fact: The portal was actually three pieces of wood that had been bound together_

_Well, I think that wraps up the book-verse facts, though there will be many things here and there that I slip into the story._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Six Views and a Speech**

**88888**

"Then I will leave you with these words. You have choices before you. Be content with what is given to you and you shall be at peace."

Peter couldn't believe it. They had been given the chance to stay! Of course he was content with that. The past year, he had found it impossible to adjust to not being High King. He had gotten in trouble with teachers, with authorities, even his own mother, anybody who suddenly outranked him and reminded him that he had stepped back into the body of an eighteen-year old.

He was nineteen now. An opportunity to build a new Narnia lay before him. Was this what Aslan meant? To be content with this opportunity? He was still haunted by the fact that they had been taken away from Narnia before. Had they done something wrong? He thought about the years they had spent in Narnia and recalled that they had simply tried to restore the way things had been before the White Witch came. In fact, he had never cared much for the internal workings of Narnia. That was his siblings' job, though he did his part in running the country. He had longed more for a life of lords and danger and glorious charges. He caught what Lord Glozelle said about building the future and suddenly Peter felt he had a mission again. He would build a new Narnia. One far more glorious than the old Narnia, one so perfect that Aslan would have second thoughts about sending them back.

**88888**

Susan was stunned for a moment. Of all the siblings, coming back to Narnia had been the hardest for her. She had almost cried upon coming back to Cair Paravel and seeing the world in which she had become a woman in ruins. But from then on, she had steeled herself into accepting that they might have to leave again. She still believed in and loved Narnia and Aslan, but as the ever-logical one in the family she knew they couldn't will themselves back. But then she had fallen for a certain prince. Well, he was a king now. She would have to remember that.

She was sure that if she went back to Earth, she would have been broken. For the most part, she had despised her suitors in the Golden Age. But the way she felt about Caspian-soft spoken, but with the makings of a great ruler, which broke through sometimes- was a first for her. She had tried unsuccessfully to keep herself from falling for him, and Alicia's reminder the day before that their time was limited had torn her. She knew deep within that the girl was right and she should accept the separation, but she couldn't. For once, her logic was very far away. And now Aslan, bless His great heart, was giving her the opportunity to be with him. With Caspian. They could have a life together. Susan was very content.

**88888**

Edmund wasn't sure what to think. He would spend his whole life with the scars of having been a traitor in this land. Alicia had helped him move on with the guilt that he laid on himself, but this land still reminded him of his treason. Seeing Nausus and learning that he was a descendant of the same Tumnus who had been turned into stone partly as a result of his desire for sweets brought back old pains. So did even riding into the icy northern lands. It had always been Peter who dealt with the giants, because seeing the ice brought Edmund too much heartbreak. He loved his land, he loved his people, but he also loved Britain and the English soil. He thought about how he had borrowed his aunt's identity card and tried to enlist underage before coming here. He smiled at the thought of the expression on Lucy's face as she dragged "Albert A. Scrubb" away from the line. He almost even missed his know-it-all cousin Eustace.

If it had been up to him, he would have decided to go back to England. Caspian had the throne and would be a good ruler. Probably not great, but a good one. Edmund did not think yet of the fact that he would now be below Peter, Susan _and_ Caspian in the royal pecking order. He had put the rest of his family first. He saw the longing in all of their eyes to remain here, and he would not make them suffer because of him again. Maybe Peter was right and they were there to lead Narnia into a new Golden Age. But at any rate, he would have his family and they would, pray Aslan, never be separated. He was content.

**88888**

Lucy should have been very content. She had been the one to discover Narnia; she had been the one to never lose hope in it or Aslan in their darkest hours, both times around. She had even spent almost exactly half her life here. But she could not shake the sad expression on Aslan's face as He walked away, an expression that her jubilant siblings had not noticed. She pondered every one of His words, trying to decipher their meaning. Had they been wrong in choosing to stay?

It could not have been simply the fact that they had chosen to stay, she thought. Aslan had created this land, after all. Surely He could not object to them loving it so much that they would want to stay and even die in this land? And Aslan had spoken of them facing temptation whether they stayed or returned. Very well, then. Lucy steeled her face. The baby fat was nearly gone; it was the face of a warrior that was emerging again. She would not fail Aslan; she would strive to keep Narnia pure and peaceful. Just like before.

**88888**

Caspian was very happy. All the advice that Alicia had given him about ruling by himself was forgotten. Of course he would still be King as Aslan had dictated, but the burden of ruling suddenly seemed so much lighter. And he would have Susan. He shared a smile with her and she began to walk over.

All his life, he had been taught how serious a matter kingship was. His father had given him many lessons on the duties that came with being king. Then Miraz had taken over and, until learning he had a possible heir, had continued the lessons. Still, he had felt overwhelmed with leading, first a resistance movement, and then a kingdom. But now he would not be alone. Definitely not alone, he thought as Susan approached.

"I'm glad you could stay," he said huskily.

"You know, this shouldn't work, the two of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I am thirteen hundred years older than you."

Caspian was nonplussed. Did she really return his feelings, or had it just been a temporary attraction? Then suddenly she pulled his head forward and leaned in for a kiss. The crowd gasped and there were a few cheers and plenty of whispering, but they didn't care. That moment was so romantic, so perfect. They were content.

**88888**

The Pensevies were not as far away from Alicia's thoughts as she was from theirs. But her thoughts were mainly on Caspian. Please, be a good ruler, she prayed. Don't use this as an excuse not to rule.

She did not know what to think about the Pevensies remaining. She had become very close to all of them and a part of her was glad that she could still be with them, especially Peter, but another part screamed how difficult they would make things for Caspian, again especially Peter. Oh well, she would try to help them make the right choices. She would be the voice in the background urging them towards what was right for themselves and their people.

"One of you should talk to the people," she said looking at Caspian.

Caspian and Peter looked at each other and Caspian bowed. It was Peter who stepped forward to the front of the platform, looking every inch a High King as he faced his people with words he had wanted to say for so long.

"My people!" his voice rang across the fields. "We came here today, Narnians, Telmarines, and visitors from Earth, or War Drobe as some of you remember. This month, we all have lost much. Many of our loved ones lie dead in Beruna or have gone to a new life in our world. But the bodies of our heroes lie together, in peace at last. We can do as Lord Glozelle and the others have done and start anew. The sun sets on the world we have known. Let it rise again on a new land! One with no more Old and New Narnians, Telmarines and Animals, but simply on Narnians! Proud Narnians stepping together into the future! My siblings and I have decided to stay with King Caspian to help lead you into that future. Let it be a bright future! Let the sun shine on a new, renewed, glorious land and people! For Narnia!"

They stood proudly as the cheers rang out all around the field even as the last rays of the sun disappeared. "Narnia! Narnia! Narnia!"

**88888**

_**End of Part I of "The New World", Being "A World Broken"**_

_Well, you've read up to here, so how about a review/ fave/ follow? These would be greatly appreciated so I know how I'm doing! Constructive criticism welcome as well._


	13. Chapter 13 with note

**88888**

_Just a few housekeeping notes, with the chapter below._

_-I am so sorry for not updating, but life and sickness finally caught up with me. More importantly, though, I've rewritten and updated the first twelve chapters. There's quite a few changes- a lot more character development in Alicia and some of the other characters, plot changes, and a lot more emphasis on the book. Frankly, I wasn't very happy with my original chapters, and I consider these much better. Please read them and let me know what you think of the changes. If you don't like them, I can send you the old version and you can believe nothing happened, as Part II flows from either version._

_-Many thanks to EscapismReigns for the suggestions on how to improve this story and to Maddie Rose for the beta'ing._

_-I wrote a one-shot set in the Last Battle._

_-I've put together a couple trailers for this story. The links are on my profile._

_-This story will be divided into five parts. The first three will focus on Alicia, Peter, and Edmund respectively. I'm also starting each part with a quote that will serve as its theme._

_-Just got to get in my bragging rights- first story with the Duke of Galma tag._

_-If you haven't, check out the BBC version of the Silver Chair (it's on Youtube)! My humble opinion is that if they had the same technology that we have today and if their versions of the first three books were as good (they weren't, especially the casting) they would be the definitive Narnia movies. Nothing, including our American versions, would ever come close to them. All the same, I'm very curious now to see what Hollywood does with the Silver Chair. _

_-To Kyle, if you read this: thanks for your feedback, but I'd say it's a bit premature to consider this an attack on capitalism. Just a reminder that the Industrial Revolution helped give rise to both capitalism and socialism. As a matter of fact, I try to make it ambiguous which system is implemented in Narnia. The point isn't to discuss either; as I say in the new introduction, this is a story of people and the effects of their actions, not a question of ideologies. _

_-And as an apology for the long wait, a preview of Chapter 44. I haven't written all the way there but it was one of the first pieces I wrote, as a kind of landmark I'm headed towards. And of course I can't give too much away, so all the names are blanked, though one of them should be pretty obvious.(Hopefully not all of them)_

"You know you've been declared a traitor to the crown, with a price on your head," said a voice behind (1).

(1) noticed that the tavern had gone completely quiet; even the constant chatter that came from the inquisitive bartender was gone. (1) turned around to face (2). "I expected that. I suppose you've come to bring us in?"

(2) sighed and eased himself into the seat opposite (1). "I took the liberty of getting a beer before I shooed everybody out. I hope you don't mind my taking a couple moments with it. The beer is nowhere as good in (place x); it's too humid for good barley. And unlike (3), I can't stand wine. Ah…this is magnificent."

"Well, are you going to arrest me or not?"

(2) smacked his lips. "Why would I?"

**88888**

_**Part II of "The New World", Being "A World Rebuilt"**_

_**~Peter~**_

"Do you ever stop and ask, 'Is it all going to happen again?'  
Do you remember that hour of din before the attack-  
And the anger, the blind compassion that seized and shook you then  
As you peered at the doomed and haggard faces of your men?  
….

Have you forgotten yet?...  
Look up, and swear by the green of the spring that you'll never forget."

"_Aftermath", by Siegfried Sassoon_

**Chapter 13- A New Dawn Is Rising**

**88888**

The bright rays of the rising sun shining through her window awakened Alicia. It was hard to process everything that had happened the day before-her father leaving, the Pevensies staying, her now being head of the house of Glozelle…

The Telmarines tolerated women being at the head of a noble family when there were no male heirs, but the expectation was that the said lady would speedily marry into another family. And this was something that Alicia certainly did not feel ready for, any more than being the head of a household. Trusting more than a handful of people was a new experience for her, and love would take far longer to be even considered. Thankfully, most of the common Telmarines who remained were a decent lot. She was surprised that some like Donnon and Galma and Alba had stayed, but perhaps they had truly changed. She certainly hoped so, for the sake of the kings and queens.

Well, there would be no more Telmar and Telmarines, just Narnians, at least according to Peter. She had been impressed by his speech and the enthusiasm he had roused in both the Old and New Narnians. But she had a sinking feeling that it should have been Caspian giving it. He was King now and should be the person the people saw as their leader. She knew that Caspian would not have presented his ideas as well as Peter, but it would have encompassed the same ideas, a vision of a united Narnia. She feared that the throne that he had fought for was in danger, not of being taken away, but of being reduced to just that: a throne.

Alicia had to admit she liked Peter. She could see his faults better than anybody except his siblings- his pride, his stubbornness, his ambition- but she also saw the true gentleman that he was beneath that mask. He had gone out of his way to ensure that she was comfortably received by the Narnians, and she would always be grateful for that. She especially remembered the mirror of chivalry who occasionally appeared, if only for a few minutes.

"My lady, his majesty requests your presence at breakfast in the castle," a maid said, opening the door and bowing.

"Thank you, but which his majesty?" Alicia asked, trying to be as gentle as possible to the frightened servant. "There are three now, remember."

"King Caspian," stuttered the poor girl. "I hope you forgive me, my lady."

"Of course, Helaine, and please call me Alicia. Would you like to help me dress?"

"Yes, my lady…Alicia."

Alicia was reminded again of the way the Telmarines looked down on women and servants. Another thing that Caspian and the Pevensies would have to address, she thought. She picked a formal dress and sat down for the torture of having her hair braided. She was sure that Caspian would want to meet with many of the lords, maybe even the council, and it would not do to hurt their sensibilities.

**88888**

"You look splendid," Caspian said, standing with Peter and Edmund when she entered the dining room, really a small sitting room in one of the towers. Sunlight filtered in through a small window on each side. This had to be one of the brightest rooms in the royal quarters, Alicia thought. The builders had incorporated so few windows for a reason: less chance at assassination, at least from the outside. But now it was just another reminder of the hateful back-stabbing and mistrust that had shaped Alicia. Now she wanted to be part of a new world, one where this deceitfulness would become just a distant memory.

"All right, you three can stop staring," Susan called out, rescuing Alicia. "Would you like some tea?" Alicia smiled and sat down between Susan and Peter. Caspian sat down, on the other side of Susan of course, and Edmund next to him. "Here, try some milk with it."

"Tea without milk is so uncivilized," noted Peter, earning a reproachful glance from Susan.

"Doesn't the morning seem so unreal?" Lucy asked from the other side of Peter, trying to tactfully change the subject.

"You don't have to remind her, Lu," Peter whispered before gathering another forkful of eggs.

"It's fine. I had reconciled myself to living without my father, though I didn't expect it would be this way."

"You don't have to live alone," Edmund said from across the table. He blushed a deep red as the others looked at him, and he kicked back at Lucy under the table. "What I mean to say is…"

"We were talking and we decided that you should live with us, here in the castle," Caspian finished. "You're like a sister to me. And I know how hard it must be for you, living without a family…"

"You've become almost like a part of our family, too," agreed Susan. "And it's nice to have somebody put Edmund in his place."

The mentioned monarch made an attempt at a growl with his mouth full of kippers, causing the table to erupt in laughter. "Of course I don't want to impose on you in any way, but I accept," Alicia said, smiling around the table and taking a bite of toast before continuing. "What other plotting have you been doing?"

Edmund sighed. "Why did you have to ruin it, Alicia? Now you all are going to get into a serious discussion about politics and the economy and goodness knows what else. Can't this wait till afterwards?"

"Ed!" exclaimed Susan. "How could you? It was a simple question!"

"Peter, don't eat with your hands," frowned Edmund before breaking into a toothy grin.

Peter was reaching for where his silverware had been and came up empty, his thumb landing in a pile of eggs. "Ed…that was all just so…Lucy, give them back!"

He got up and chased after his little sister, who had taken advantage of the focus on Edmund to collect the cutlery in question. He finally caught up to her and carried her, yelling and shrieking, back to the table while Edmund and Caspian burst into a roar of laughter and even Susan smiled.

Alicia laughed with them. It was so refreshing to see the Pevensies relaxed after the stress of the war and coronation. If only it remained that way, she thought, living with them would be quite enjoyable.

"Ed, I'm going to kill you," said Peter, sitting down in a huff as Lucy found refuge in her fellow culprit's arms.

"You've said that before," Ed smirked.

"Oh, I haven't even started. How do I have demons like you two as my siblings?"

"I don't know; ask our parents."

"Ed!" Susan exclaimed in horror.

Alicia smiled at Caspian as he finally got to enjoy his toast. This was a family to be loved and want to be a part of.

**88888**

As Edmund had said, it was all business after breakfast. They now sat in one of the dark meeting rooms, reports and scrolls filled with figures all around. The resettling of Old Narnians and broken families was going well in the country, Edmund and Lucy reported. Other officials were directing that now. The new suburb of Beaversdam was also well underway, and no longer needed Peter's personal supervision.

"The tax system must be redone and a census taken," Caspian said. "All the old records are useless now with our new subjects and the losses of Telmarines."

"Lucy, that was your department," Peter said, nodding to his little sister. Though she was just beginning to go through puberty, she had lived for almost thirty years, he reminded himself.

"There's also going to be plenty of unrest at any new taxes," Alicia commented. "Miraz imposed far too many of them to fund the army and his personal comfort. And to pay off the lords."

"The one's he didn't get rid of," Caspian muttered.

"The economy's also in bad shape," Alicia continued. "There was considerable unemployment in the cities, so to avoid trouble Miraz would expand the army, and to do so he would raise taxes and it would just keep going in circles. Also, we don't have the market abroad that we used to have for our crops and goods. They just aren't good enough anymore."

"With all those who left, there should be plenty of work, "suggested Susan. "The Old Narnians and Telmarines can learn different trades and professions from each other. Shouldn't that improve the economy?"

"But there's fewer people to serve and sell products to now," pointed out Edmund, "and it will take years to open trade routes again. Right now, there's not much we can do besides easing them into new jobs. Oh, and making sure they don't compete with each other for aforementioned jobs and services."

"Most of the Old Narnians were just hunters," Susan pointed out.

"They will need training to make them into farmers and craftsmen," Caspian agreed.

"Very few of them lived in cities, even during the Golden Age," added Lucy. "It will be difficult for them to live like the Telmarines."

Peter had been deep in thought in his seat beside Caspian and did not even hear this last sentence. Now he looked up. "Why don't we take them in a totally different direction? What are our main problems again?"

The others looked at each other, puzzled, before looking back at Peter, who was furiously jotting down notes.

"The economy's a wreck," Alicia said.

"Finding work for the Old Narnians," came from Lucy.

"We can't forget about the army, either," said Edmund. "They're going to be the hardest ones to integrate, and the last thing we want is brigands all around Narnia."

"Integrating our people at all," sighed Caspian.

"Our neighbors are also going to be dangerous," added Susan. Her siblings smiled. Of course it would be Susan, the consummate diplomat, who thought of that. "They're likely going to try to take advantage of our internal problems. The last thing we need now is another war."

"I think I have a solution that will solve every one of those problems," said Peter excitedly. It's actually been at the back of my head for a while, but once Aslan allowed us to stay I saw that we can and must make it possible."

"What are you suggesting?" asked the puzzled Caspian.

"Haven't you ever noticed that besides the fact that Telmarines are living here now, Narnia is basically the same place it was when we ruled, and for a thousand years before that? Can't you see? Why don't we bring the Industrial Revolution here?"

**88888**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Revolution**

**88888**

"Revolution?" asked Caspian, now completely lost. Images of people rioting in the streets passed through his mind, though he could not imagine why Peter would want something like that happening. "Industrial Revolution?"

"Maybe there's a reason Narnia has always been this way," pointed out Lucy, who realized what Peter was suggesting and felt horrid inside. "Maybe Aslan wanted it this way."

Peter ignored her, trying to explain to Caspian and Alicia what he meant. "A couple centuries ago in our world, something happened that we called the Industrial Revolution. There was no fighting; we call it a 'Revolution' because of how it changed society. Basically, instead of making things by hand, we began using machines, which burned wood or coal to create steam, which drove the machines. Later, we began using the steam to produce electricity. Electricity is like a fuel, but it's invisible. And it doesn't have to be used where it is made, like the heat of a fire. It can be taken through wires anywhere to power machines, even in people's homes."

"What are some of the things we could do?" he continued. "With steam, we could build factories to produce tools, toys, fabrics, furniture, metalworks, anything you can think of. For the most part, people wouldn't have to make them by hand anymore; they'd just have to run the machines. We could maybe even build cars, which are like carriages but don't need a horse to pull them; all they need is a source of power. In our land they run on oil, but we have very little of that. But some earlier versions were built to run on boiling water, and we could do that. We could build tractors, which do the plowing and harvesting for the farmer. We could build ships that can sail at any time, without having to worry about wind or rowers. There's so much we could do!"

Caspian and Alicia sat wide mouthed at this list of wonders. It was up to the other Pevensies to object.

"How would we even start?" asked Susan.

"I was studying engineering, remember? And it's not like we would have to design everything. We could explain how the things work to others, and I'm sure there are plenty who are smart enough to make them reality."

"And how does this all fit into what we were discussing?" This came from Edmund.

"Everything, Ed! Thousands of new jobs! And this will be something totally new, so there'd be no debating about who gets what job. The majority of the workers wouldn't have to be skilled, either. We would have to hire designers and train managers, but that would only be a few people, as opposed to trying to teach trades to all the Old Narnians. And once the infrastructure is in place, we have a whole new economy! We have the perfect land, too. There are plenty of rivers and forests for energy. Susan, you mentioned other countries. Narnia would put all of them to shame! We could produce quality items for export! Edmund, this would provide perfect occupations for the veterans! I'm sure everybody will be happier with how much easier their lives will be, and there will be zero unemployment. And think of what it would mean for Narnia and its people. The people need something they can be proud of, together. Not a Telmarine achievement or one of the Old Narnia, but one we need everybody to help in!"

"You don't seem to be giving them much choice," said Lucy.

"Are you sure that's really good for Narnia?" added Edmund. "I mean, for us it's progress, but to them, we'd be destroying their way of life."

"Ed's right," nodded Susan. "We should at least take it slowly."

"But what's wrong with it?" queried Peter, looking around the table with his hands spread wide. There was silence.

"Do you remember what Aslan said?" Lucy finally said, slowly. "'You have choices before you. Be content with what is given to you and you shall be at peace.' I think we should be content with the Narnia we have."

"Lucy, can't you understand?" asked Peter exasperatedly. "We've been given the chance to transform Narnia! We should be content with that and not long for the past. I know it's hard to change the Narnia we knew, but I think it's for the best."

"Whose best?"

"That of the Narnians, of course!" exclaimed Peter, throwing his hands in the air. "What's gotten into you, Lu?"

Edmund coughed. "Peter, she had a point. Is this really for the good of the Narnians? You say it will make life easier. Why is everybody always running around in England then? You say quality will improve. Why do we admire antique furniture and put them into museums as art, not the products which the factories produce?"

"They _belong_ in museums, Ed! As does almost everything else here, not meaning to insult you, Caspian and Alicia. It's progress. We have it easier as royals, but imagine that we lived like simple Narnian tradesmen. Susan and Lucy, you would be spinning on a loom to make our clothes, and cooking on an open fire that you would have to chop all the wood for. Edmund, you and I would be working all day at the forges or whatever our job was, earning our family's living with nothing but our strength or skills that took years to learn. We can change all that for our people!"

"So they can work in a factory instead of at a forge?" Lucy shot back.

Alicia sighed. It seemed that the worst sides of some of the Pevensies were coming out, and they were all unconsciously acting as if Caspian and she did not exist. And these were the people she had come to actually admire! She looked at Caspian, expecting to see the same disgust, but his face was blank.

**88888**

The back and forth between Peter and Lucy had continued for half an hour, with neither giving an inch, and Susan and Edmund occasionally making a point for either side.

"The Narnians are happy with the way they live now," Edmund said. "It's different for us since we're used to it, but I don't think they'll really enjoy it. Can you remember how hard it was when we returned to England to adjust?"

"It will take time, but we can do it. What do you think, Su?"

"It would be amazing _if_ it worked."

"It can and it will work!" exclaimed Peter. "Are we frightened of a project like this when we've faced Jadis, and Miraz's army, and so many other enemies?"

"This isn't a battle to be won," declared Lucy, worry etched into her face. "The only thing you'll be destroying is Narnia as we've known it."

Peter sighed and leaned back against his chair for the first time in what seemed an eternity. "Lucy, you're thinking in the past. I think it's time we moved on and realized that Narnia has changed forever. There's no sense in holding on to a dream."

"Than what is Narnia worth?" exclaimed Lucy in a burst of fervor. "If you want to make Narnia like London and Manchester, why are we even here?"

Peter jumped on this. "Maybe exactly for that reason! To create a new Narnia! Do you think that might have been our mission our first time here, and we failed? Perhaps Aslan's giving us a second chance to do that?"

"We seem to be at an impasse," Edmund noted dourly, running a hand through his hair. "We're going in circles." Lucy nodded at this while Peter stared tiredly at the stones in the ceiling and Susan sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"I think Caspian should decide," Alicia finally spoke up. "You haven't said a word in a long time."

Caspian looked up in shock. Peter's description fascinated him. He wanted Narnia to be a great nation, and this Industrial Revolution that Peter was describing would definitely transform it forever. He could see the points that Edmund and Lucy were making, though. He had been desperately praying to Aslan that they would make the right decision for his people, and suddenly the spotlight was on him. He had never felt more alone as he sat at the head of the table, looking at the five pairs of eyes turned expectantly upon him. Dozens of thoughts churned around his mind as he rested his head against the back of his chair. No matter what he chose, one or two of the monarchs would be very angry with him. Here was his first major decision as king, and he had no idea what to do. To tell the truth, he was quite intimidated by the influx of information, very little of which he understood.

He said finally leaned forward. "This will require a good deal of capital on our part, no?"

Peter nodded. He was not disappointed, though. Caspian was interested enough to want to know how they would go about the endeavor, he thought.

Lucy sighed. Aslan's words kept running through her mind, and she desperately felt that what was happening was wrong. Caspian couldn't do this! She looked imploringly at Caspian, but he ignored her pleading look.

Alicia looked at Caspian and knew that Lucy's fears were unfounded. As were Peter's hopes. There was simply indecision and fear in Caspian's eyes.

"Then this is a matter for the Royal Council to consider," he said, standing up. "All matters involving major use of government funds had to pass through it, at least before Miraz took over. We're reinstating that law, of course."

"Royal council?" asked Susan. "In our day we just had advisors." She thought of Tumnus and Oreius, and Peridan and Sallowpad. They had all been excellent advisors, but never had they had to witness fighting among the siblings like this. There had been disagreements, of course, but nothing so bitter.

Susan sympathized with Caspian. She was also having a hard time deciding what view to support. Peter's idea seemed brilliant, but she also saw it would be hard for the people to adjust. But above all, the Gentle Queen didn't want this to tear her family apart. She also wondered what Alicia and Caspian thought of the Pevensies now, and was afraid for their reputation.

Alicia didn't even hear Susan. It had taken all of her self-control not to scream "coward" at Caspian. She looked reproachfully at him, but he turned his head away. Caspian had failed, and he knew it. In his first decision as King, he had refused to make a decision. He was right about the law, Alicia thought, but he was using it as an excuse.

The High King noticed this, too. He had meant to submit to Caspian's judgment, but Caspian was clearly refusing to take charge. Peter was not consciously taking advantage of this indecision, but he knew another obstacle to his vision of Narnia had been removed. Surely Aslan had something to do with this!

"Please tell us about this Royal Council," he asked Caspian, leaning forward.

**88888**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Of Councilors and Courtyards**

**88888**

"We Telmarines have had a royal council for as long as memory serves," Caspian explained. "It was made up of twelve great lords, and served to advise the king. It also had to approve decisions involving large sums of government money and important legal decisions. The council would rule on charges of treason and served as a court of appeal on other charges. Succession used to be hereditary, but Miraz changed that to royal appointment before he shipped off seven of the lords, who were my father's closest supporters, to explore the eastern oceans."

"What happened to the lords?" asked the Gentle Queen.

Caspian shook his head sadly. "They haven't been heard from since they sailed. It has long been a desire of mine to find them. On my coronation day, I swore to Aslan that once peace was established, I would sail east and either rescue them or avenge them."

"We need to rebuild Narnia first," pointed out Peter. "There will be no peace till that happens."

Caspian nodded. It had been pleasant to talk of another matter, but the decision that had to be made loomed darkly in front of him. He could run no further. "Of course. It was quite brilliant of Miraz, actually. After they didn't return he could appoint whomever he wanted to the council without being accused of murdering the seven. There was no way to prove anything against him, at any rate. And with a majority of the seats open, he could give them to his minions, men whom he thought would give him whatever he wanted. The council has had less and less power lately as a result."

"Were Donnon and Galma on the council?" asked Edmund. "They don't seem the sort to be ordered around."

"Yes, along with Glozelle and Sopespian," replied Caspian. "They were all original members of the council, even under my father."

"Donnon and Galma were too powerful for Miraz to dispose of. My father and Sopespian were already on his side," added Alicia levelly. "If I understand correctly, they were partly responsible for placing him on the throne in the first place, to my shame."

"We don't hold that against you," said Edmund, and the others nodded, collectively agreeing for the first time in what seemed an eternity. "Others have done far worse in their own right."

"But even some of Miraz's own appointees turned against him then?" asked Peter, setting down his long-drained goblet of water and looking at Alicia. He had been doing some mental arithmetic and did not like the results. As a prospective engineer, there were far too many unknowns for him. "Can we trust them? What type of people are they? There were twelve of them, weren't there?"

"Lord Alba-he's in the city now-was involved in the conspiracy against Miraz, along with Lord Gregoire," replied Alicia. "But I think they joined Sopespian and my father simply out of fear of Miraz."

"What about all the others?" Lucy asked Caspian. "Where are they all?"

"As you know, the Lords Sopespian and Gregoire died in the battle. Scythely and three of the others are gone with the Lord Glozelle to your world." Caspian glanced at Alicia as he said this, but her expression did not change. "That leaves Lord Donnon, the Duke of Galma, Lord Alba, and two others of Miraz's men. Those would be the Lord Augustine and the Lord Medina, I believe."

"What are Alba and the other two like?" came from Peter, who, like Lucy, had been far from satisfied by Alicia's answer. Now he, too, turned to Caspian.

"Stolid, unimaginative, used to Miraz directing them," replied Caspian. He felt like a witness on trial, and wanted this to be over with. The Pevensies clearly wanted information, and they would get it; he would not fight them. "They were the least involved in the deception and back-stabbing that was common in the council."

"There should be Old Narnians on the council as well." All turned to look at Edmund. This comment seemed out of place with its lack of apparent self-interest. But it shook them out of their own plans, and they nodded. A more genial but still tense and guarded conversation about who should be selected took the place of the other. The qualifications of six were such that there could be little argument over this matter. And to tell the truth, all were so exhausted that, like Caspian, they wanted the meeting to be concluded.

"I shall raise all these matters with the council," said Caspian finally. "And now I think we should adjourn. It's far past lunchtime. I will call for the Royal Council to meet this evening."

Everybody agreed wholeheartedly. The tension in the room hung so thick it was almost suffocating. Alicia noticed sadly that the Pevensies each left by a separate door.

**88888**

Alicia had always felt sure of herself. After her captivity and her meeting with Aslan, a certain self-confidence had returned in the form of a sense of mission, albeit with far more humility than before. But as she wandered among the cloisters and courtyards that composed the interior of Beaversdam Castle, far more confusion filled her than she was comfortable with.

That morning, she had been quite relieved that the Pevensies had decided to stay. They could be the family she had never had; the breakfast had seemed to be a taste of paradise. But the tears in the bright fabric of that same family had become visible that day as well, and she was frightened of this. Surely they could not be guilty of the same manipulativeness and self-interest she had hated all her life? Had they been there the whole time, or Peter's plan been able to cast so deep a shadow on them?

She remembered the unfavorable impression she had conceived of them at their first meeting. But even then they had been relatively united. Alicia would never have dreamed that they could disagree in the manner Lucy and Peter had in the meeting. She could understand Lucy's passion for the old Narnia, but an old Telmarine saying came to mind, though its origin was lost in the waves of time with the Telmarines' maritime origins- "It takes more than one to hornpipe." And it was the other dancer that she was the most puzzled about. Pragmatism she could understand all too well, but not the passion and inflexibility in Peter's plan.

Yet it was pragmatism that she feared the most. She had seen how Peter and Lucy had hung on to every word about the lords, as if they were seeking knowledge that would help to sway them. The conversation had reminded her far too much of the very manipulation she had thought she was done with when she stayed in the new Narnia. Alicia had said as little as possible about Lord Alba out of fear that this information would be used to control him. Therefore, she had been furious when Caspian gave so detailed a description of the lords. But now that she was somewhat calmer, she reminded herself that even if Caspian hadn't told the Pevensies these facts about the lords, they would quickly have figured out for themselves. She worried for Caspian, she worried about the Pevensies, and she feared that she had made the wrong decision in staying. And Alicia was not generous enough to only wonder about her own decision.

Stopping, she noticed she had walked into a small garden. And there, at the same fountain where Caspian and they had chatted before the news of Donnon and Galma had arrived, sat a solitary figure. Edmund was hunched over with a picture in his hands. It was the same picture of the Pevensies that he had happily shown her and Caspian. But now it was with a deep bitterness that he stared at it. Hearing Alicia approach, he looked up and offered her his arm as a support when she sat down beside him. She took it, studying him intently. If there was one unbiased person who could explain what was the matter with the Pevensies, she thought, it would be him. Her newly-developed trust in his family had been seriously weakened, but not in him.

"What troubles you?" she asked. She thought she knew, but she believed it would be better for him to tell her himself. She wanted to find answers.

"I don't feel right about this." Edmund went back to staring at the photograph.

Alicia had a hunch. "Do you feel about Peter's plan like you do about photographs, compared to paintings?"

Edmund looked up in surprise. "I guess I have to become used to you being able to read me like that," he said. "I didn't think you'd remember that. But you're right. Peter didn't talk about the other things that come with industrialization- there's smoke, there's lots of ugly metal, there's men who come back home exhausted and dirty. No, I don't find it beautiful."

Alicia pulled back. It wasn't often that she saw Edmund so vehement. Dark flames burned within, indeed. She said nothing besides, "It was a guess."

Edmund also paused, trying to decide if he should continue. He looked over at Alicia and saw the sympathy in her eyes. He had already opened up to her so much; he saw no point in holding back. "The worst part for me is what Peter's doing. I felt like asking him, 'Who are you really doing this for?' Whether he admits it or not, I think that he feels the need to be a great king, as if he wasn't one already, and this is his way of proving his worth to himself."

It was ironic that Alicia, who was so used to finding fault in others, now felt obliged to defend Peter. Hope in humanity had been given to her, and she didn't want to let go. "What's wrong with that?" she asked. "I will not claim to understand his motivations. But I saw him going to work personally on the suburb, though he didn't want to talk. Maybe it is different in your world, but that elevates him in my opinion. If he has an ideal he's striving for, isn't that a good thing? This plan sounds like it could restore Narnia! And isn't that what you're here for?"

Edmund snorted. "It's not restoring anything! Lucy's right; I'm sure Aslan would not have wanted it this way. The old professor in our world who saw Narnia for the first time, when it was created, said part of the reason Narnia was so special was that it was untainted by greed and ambition and all the vices we see in others now, at least until the White Witch started her work. His uncle wanted to profit off of Narnia-building factories, no less- and was punished by Aslan."

"Why didn't you bring all this up earlier?" asked the surprised Alicia. "You don't seem to have a problem telling me, but you couldn't tell your family?"

"You didn't say a single thing the whole time!" shot back Edmund.

"I didn't know what to say. I know nothing of steam engines and factories."

Edmund was becoming puzzled as well. "But didn't you form an opinion in those hours? You all but said that you support the plan."

"I was actually not thinking about the plan," admitted Alicia. "I was thinking about the effect it had on all of you. You saw how frightened Caspian was! But I do want to help Peter as well, and maybe, if you're right and he wants to be a better king, having a mission will be good for him? And also, you still haven't said why you didn't say all this in council either."

Edmund sighed. "Peter and I used to hate each other…well, it was mostly that I hated Peter. Part of the reason I betrayed them was that the White Witch promised I would be king and he would be below me. I let my selfishness and jealousy get the better of me. I still feel jealous of Peter being the High King sometimes, but then I remind myself of what happened that time. I won't stand in his way when he's so determined. I'll try to bring up points he can't or won't see, but that's it. And I don't want to harm my family further."

"And that's a good thing, but are you taking it too far? Don't interpret this wrong; I'm not saying that I think what Peter wants to do is wrong, but what if it is? And more importantly, what effect will staying silent have on you? Will you let your guilt override your justice, your sense of right and wrong? Please, let go, King Edmund. For my sake, at least."

Edmund turned to look at Alicia, though he kept his arm linked. "Why do you do this? Why are you always trying to change those around you? Nausus, Prunaprismia, Peter, myself?"

Alicia sighed. "I don't really know; few people think it's a good thing and fewer people ask me about it. But I'm not trying to change people. I'm trying to bring out the good qualities I see in them and help them to fight the faults I also see. Maybe it's because I was so lonely that I started watching people so closely and felt I had to do something with the knowledge I was gaining. Or perhaps I was trying to create a better world than that I grew up in. Now that I look back, it was a good deal of pride, too. I thought that I was better than others and tried to make them into the ideal I had in mind for them. I believe Aslan showed me that this was the right track, but the ideal I should guide them towards was what's best inside the person and not what I want it to be. So in the end, it's the people themselves. So with Peter, what you've told me makes his faults clearer, but I want him to be the idealist I see in him. Maybe this plan is an embodiment of that idealism."

"And what is the vision you have of me?" asked Edmund, becoming even more intrigued.

"When I was in the How, I knew I was wrong to continue hating you all, but I wouldn't let go. My pride, and a misplaced sense of duty, held me back. I fear you are doing something similar. I see how honest you are, Edmund, and I just want to bring the real you to the surface. I want you to always be that just and loyal King, but I don't want you to live a lie."

Edmund looked in wonder at Alicia. For once he looked beyond her eyes. Alicia was not considered beautiful by the other Telmarines. Her cheekbones and jaw jutted out slightly awkwardly; the black hair, though the sun shone off the braids at the moment, was generally dull and rather messy. But Edmund realized he was attracted to Alicia, especially the heart he saw inside. He closed his eyes and leaned slowly forward to touch her cheek with his lips. The cost of one action…

His eyes shot open at the feel of a sharp slap on his cheek. "What was that about?" he asked.

"What was that about? You should be the one answering that," cried Alicia. "Let go of my arm!"

Edmund tried to pull her back, to talk to her, to explain himself. But she stood up, pulling him up with her, and wrenched her arm free. "I trusted you," she hissed with as much vehemence as she could muster before running out the courtyard, trying hard not to cry. There was nothing else to be said; those three words captured all that rang through her mind.

**88888**

_Fun book-verse fact: Speaking of honesty, the only time two times the word "herb" is used is in "Prince Caspian" as part of the food the centaurs provided Caspian and in "Magician's Nephew" when a plant described to be "like the herb called honesty." I thought this was funny when I discovered this while doing research for another story, considering that an idyllic land for me would include lots of herbs._

_Well, I promised that I would update within a few days, and I've made it with about five minutes to midnight here. And I'm sorry for the lack of development in the first part of the chapter. The perils of trying to introduce new characters indirectly…_

_Many thanks to Cosette24601,kikki2696,maidmasher, and victorianbennet for the reviews! It makes it so much easier to write knowing that somebody's taking the time to read and (hopefully) enjoying the result, and I hope my writing will justify that faith._


End file.
